Barely Legal
by danibaybeehx3
Summary: Annabelle Calabrese is Bobby's God Daughter. She moved in with him four years ago, when she was 13, when both her parents died. She ran away to hunt with the Winchesters. What happens when Sam starts falling for her? Did I mention Annabelle's 17? FINALLY UPDATED! Leave a review! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. except what you don't recognize.

**A/N:** Annabelle Calabrese is Bobby's God Daughter. She moved in with him four years ago, when she was 13, when both her parents died. She snuck off to hunt with the Winchesters. More information will be provided through flashbacks and such.

Enjoy! Oh & Review…Please.

* * *

"Damn it Dean! Hurry up I gotta pee!" Annabelle yelled as she tossed her shoe towards the door of the motel bathroom. Sam looked over at Annabelle from over his laptop and smiled. Annabelle sat at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She had been waiting for 20 minutes now and really had to go.

"If you don't get out in 5 seconds I swear I'll squat over your duffle bag!" She threatened and Sam chuckled. The door suddenly opened and Dean came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, hot steam following close behind. Dean smiled his infamous Dean Winchester smile with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Annabelle glared at him and stood from the bed shoving right past him in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her forcefully.

"Jackass!" She yelled from inside the bathroom. Annabelle quickly shoved down her shorts and sat down on the toilet relieving herself. She closed her eyes and hummed softly. After she was done she kicked away the shorts and her panties. She stood and faced the shower, pulling back the curtain she turned on the water. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her lower half. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to grab her shower bag. Both Sam and Dean looked up at her. She just glared at Dean. She walked back to the bathroom and kicked the door closed, but it didn't shut completely. The door slowly began to open with the wind, bad timing too.

Annabelle opened her bag and found her bubbles. She opened the bottle and poured the bubbles in. She grabbed her iPod from her bag and removed the rest of her clothes dropping them on the floor. She got in quickly, the bubbles covering her body. She slipped on her head phones and turned off the water with her foot and began singing along to Demi Lovato's "Catch Me". Sam smiled when he heard singing. Annabelle had an amazing voice, she actually sounded a lot like Demi Lovato, probably why Demi Lovato is her favorite singer. Well also because she is amazing.

"But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep, and I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me, if this is love please don't break me, I'm giving up so, just catch me." Annabelle smiled and opened her eyes to see Sam staring at her from his place on the table. She smiled at him and gave him a little wink. She began singing the next song, which happened to be a Taylor Swift song.

"Can someone close the door please!" Annabelle spoke loudly. Sam looked at Dean then got up to close the door, knowing his brother wouldn't do it.

"Thanks Sam." Annabelle called with a smile which was gladly returned by Sam. Annabelle finished her bath and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom with her dirty clothes in one hand and her shower bag in the other, her iPod still playing very loudly. Annabelle wasn't shy, far from it actually. She didn't mind changing in front of the guys. She almost always did. She didn't have the skinniest body in the world. She was actually pretty thick, but toned at the same time from hunting. She had more curves than any other girl, thick thighs, broad shoulders, but it all worked out because she was tall, 5'9" to be exact.

Annabelle grabbed her pink lace underwear and slipped it on under the towel. She put on her pink polka dot Victoria's Secret bra over her towel then took off the towel sliding down the bra over her 38C's. Then she dropped the towel letting it pool around her ankles.

"Nice underwear Carson." Dean smirked. He stayed up just to watch her change.

"Thanks Winchester" Annabelle smiled shaking her ass at him. She grabbed a green button down from Sam's duffel and put it on. It was big on her but not by much, it reached a little higher than mid-thigh and barely covered her ass.

"You have something against wearing your own clothes to bed." Sam asked closing his laptop looking to his brother who just turned over to go to sleep.

"I just happen to like yours better." Annabelle smiled and got into the bed she was currently sharing with Sam, because Dean refused to share, plus he moved a lot in his sleep. Sam shook his head and stripped into his boxers. He thought about removing his shirt but hesitated, he didn't want to be half naked with her on a bed. Annabelle watched him and smiled internally.

"It's fine Sam." Annabelle got on her knees in front of him and helped him remove his shirt. She tossed it to the side and looked up at him. Annabelle's breath got caught in her throat. Sam slowly raised his hand toward her face, cradling her cheek, his other hand roamed under her shirt feeling the skin under the shirt. Annabelle leaned into his hand, Sam's face moving closer to hers. Thank God Dean drove 14 straight hours today. Annabelle was pretty sure he was passed out on his bed by now, or at least she was hoping he was.

His nose touched hers slightly and she smiled. She lifted her head higher to touch his lips but he pulled back teasingly. Annabelle raised a hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for the kiss. Annabelle bit his bottom lip and pulled away with a smile, she didn't want to push anything. With one final kiss to his lips, she laid back down on the bed and he laid down next to her. Annabelle really liked Sam, almost loved him, but there was something stopping them, stopping him. Annabelle fell asleep on her back, her face towards Sam who was laying on his stomach still not asleep, he laid awake watching the younger girl next to him, the really young girl next to him. Annabelle snored lightly putting a smile on Sam's face. Sam brushed some hair out of her face and traced his thumb along her jaw bone.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Annabelle whispered not opening her eyes. She placed a hand over Sam's and kept it there.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I can't sleep while people are starring at me," she whispered with a small smile. She kissed his palm, then bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

"But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep." She paused and smiled at him. "If this is love please don't break me, I'm giving up so, just catch me." She sung softly. Sam pressed his lips to hers softly. He knew it was wrong, it was all wrong, touching her, kissing her, thinking about her, but he couldn't help it. He never could she was like a drug to him, one taste and he was hooked. It didn't help that she seduced him. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. Annabelle's bright blue eyes stared into his green ones. Her lips inched closer to his again and she smiled when she felt his warm breath on her lips. Annabelle crashed her lips to his hungrily. Sam replied by slipping his tongue past her lips. He slid over on top of her holding his weight up over her. Annabelle brought her arms around his neck holding him close. Annabelle melted into his kisses, following his rhythm then creating her own. She bit his bottom lip softly and he pulled away with a sigh.

"Annie, I'm sorry..." He looked down at her and she frowned. Sam laid back down on his side of the bed and Annabelle quickly got up. She went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her making sure not to wake Dean. She sat next to the bathtub with her knees to her chest and silently cried. She didn't understand why he always did this to her. She understood she was only 17 and he was 24 but that shouldn't matter. Age shouldn't matter. But apparently it did with him. She didn't understand, it wasn't a big deal it's not like he was a 40 year old man, although she wouldn't have care if he was 30. She wanted him. She loved him. And it wasn't a crazy 17 year old obsession. Sure, she was only 17 and never been in love but she wasn't a normal 17 year old, being a hunter proved that, it should've proved it. The door opened slowly and Sam walked in.

"Anna I'm sorry." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm tired of your sorry's Sam. I'm done. I don't care anymore." Annabelle told him tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head and wiped her tears away not wanting Sam to see her crying. Sam stared at her, unsure of what to say or do. This had been their third disagreement this week because Sam would come on to her then pull away. Kiss her, touch her then pull away and say he couldn't. It frustrated her mentally and sexually. She didn't even know if he wanted her the way she wanted him.

"Sam, what if I die on a hunt? What if something happened to me and you never have the chance to love me, to make love to me, to tell me you love me? My parents were killed by a demon who was trying to get to me, I could be next. I could die tomorrow. I'm 17 you're 24, so what. I'm Bobby's God-Daughter so what? I want you but you can't keep putting me through this roller coaster. Either you want me or you don't either way I am fine with it...because I'm..I'm done with you."

"Annie.."

"I'm serious Sam get out." Sam gave her his puppy dog look. He felt awful. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and tell her everything would be fine. He wanted to take her to the next room and make love to her to insure her he wanted her, because he did. He wanted her for a very long time. Sam glanced at her for a couple more seconds before walking out closing the door behind him, knowing it was best to leave her alone. Annabelle stared at the door.

xxxxx

"Anna...Anna..Annie!" Annabelle's eyes shot open and she glared up at Dean who was standing before her.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Sam's got breakfast." Dean replied helping her off the floor. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare. I'm fine though." She lied casually. Dean nodded. Not believing her for a second. He knew her long enough to know when she was lying. Plus, it didn't take a genius. Annabelle walked out of the bathroom with Dean's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She went straight for the bag of food.

"Mmm! Double bacon cheese burger for breakfast!" Annabelle smiled sitting back on Dean's bed and opening her laptop on her lap.

"So I think I found something, I'm pretty sure its vampires, and close by.." Annabelle explained looking up at Dean, she was researching in the car on the drive here.

"Vampires? Sounds like fun." Dean said rolling his eyes and finishing off his apple pie. Annabelle winked at him before taking a bite from her burger. Sam watched her knowing she was hurting still, but she hid it, she always did.

"This month alone 11 people have gone missing, 11. So I'm guessing it's a large nest or their creating one. Out of those 11 people only 3 have been found and their bodies were drained of blood. 1 of those victims had many bite marks."

"Definitely sounds like vamps." Dean told her.

"But we can never be sure, I know. But I'm going with vampires so I guess we can start by checking out the local bars." Annabelle told the boys, closing her laptop to finish her burger.

"Well since we have a couple of hours before any bars open, you guys can do all the boring stuff while I go out for a jog." Both boys rolled their eyes. Annabelle changed into a pair of brown shorts and white tank top. She tied her hair up and was on her way.

"Good luck." She smiled and placed her headphones on. Annabelle didn't really want to go for a jog. She just wanted to get away from Sam. But she knew that a jog would help, being alone for a couple of hours is what she needed.

xxxxx

"Okay Sam, what did you do?" Dean asked his brother as soon as he was sure Annabelle was far from the door.

"What are you talking about Dean?" The younger hunter asked.

"Why was Anna sleeping in the bathroom?"

"I don't know." He lied looking down at his laptop. Dean scoffed and sat on his bed. He knew his brother did something. Annabelle was not the depressive kind. Not all the time at least, she kept more to herself not really letting her feelings show. But for this past week she's been moody and Dean knew it wasn't because of him. Sure, he picked on her but it was harmless and he was sure Annabelle knew that. Dean gave his brother a last glance before turning to the TV. He didn't want to argue.

xxxxx

Annabelle didn't know how far she'd been running but her lungs were starting to burn, tears ran down her cheeks freely and she knew if she didn't stop soon she'd collapse. Stopping by a tree she held on to it tightly. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she couldn't stop it, she collapsed soon after. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest and cried. She knew she could let it all out. There was no one around, no one to judge her, no one to ask her why she was crying so she cried. She let everything go. All her fears, her worries and her pain, everything was washed away by the tears. She didn't crave attention now; she just wanted the pain to stop.

xxxxx

"Its been almost two hours, you think Anna's okay?" Sam asked his brother from behind his laptop.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine." Dean told him. Sam wanted to tell his brother, tell him that he was falling for a 17 year old girl. But he knew he would say it was wrong. He didn't want to be judged. He already knew it was bad and being reminded of it wasn't going to make him feel better. He felt like he was betraying himself, betraying Bobby, and betraying Annabelle. She was so innocent. She was still a girl, still pure. He couldn't taint her. But he couldn't help himself. Sam wasn't like his brother though. He liked Annabelle. He wouldn't sleep with her then sleep with another girl a few towns over. Sometimes Sam didn't know how Dean did it. Slept with girls in different towns and not feel a thing. He could never do it. He would always feel guilty if he did. Sam didn't know what to do. He wanted to love her, to fall in love with her. But it wasn't right and he didn't want to force it. The door opened and in came a dirty and sweaty Annabelle.

"What happened, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned standing up from the table. She gave him a small laugh.

"I'm fine. I just tripped and fell down a hill, nothing to get worked up about." She said walking towards the bathroom. They both knew how much of a klutz she was so they didn't question it. There she went, pretending like nothing was wrong, hiding behind a smile that did nothing but hide the truth. That's just who she was though. She grew up not learning to express herself. Not knowing what love really was.

Of course she loved her parents and her parents loved her, she loved her sister and her sister also loved her. But they were never their most of the time. They were usually off on hunts or busy doing other things. She never had a normal childhood, never had a boyfriend, never got to graduate high school, never got to go to prom. Nothing, none of these things. And right now everything was starting to get to her. All these emotions were consuming her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't have anyone to talk to so she would have to learn to deal with it on her own.

Annabelle peeled off her clothes leaving herself in her underwear in front of the boys. She walked to the bathroom removed her underwear and got into the shower. Annabelle washed her hair and face trying to get the mud out. She knew she was going to look horrible when she got out anyways so it didn't matter. She didn't care if she looked horrible. Annabelle finished her shower and got dressed in a pair of Dean's clean boxers, because they were smaller than Sam's and a white shirt over her bright pink bra. She left her hair a mess and didn't bother to put on makeup. It was only 4 and they couldn't go to the bar till at least 8.

Both boys looked up at her when she exited the bathroom. She was beautiful with or without makeup. But right now she looked really bad. Her hair a mess, bags under her eyes, a long red scratch going from her jaw line to her neck. She looked at the boys and gave them a small smile. Dean was lying on his bed and Sam was on his laptop as usual looking up more information, although he was watching the TV too.

"I'm going to take a nap." She explained and looked at Dean. She gave him a smile and crawled in to bed with him. Dean usually wasn't the chick flick kinda man, he never actually cuddled with a girl. But Annabelle was like a little sister and he could feel something wrong with her. He just wasn't sure if it was because of Sam or just personal reasons. Either way, he was there for her. When Annabelle got settled, with her head on his chest and Dean's arm around her shoulders, Dean sent a questioning glare at Sam, who sighed sympathetically. Annabelle snuggled closer to Dean, laying her arm over his chest gripping his shirt lightly and draping one of her legs over his. Dean could feel his warmth at his side. He looked down at Annabelle and kissed her head. He laid a hand over hers soothingly and continued watching TV.

About an hour later Annabelle's grip on Dean's shirt tightened. Dean also noticed a small wet stain on his green shirt. Was Annabelle crying in her sleep? Sam looked over worried, he was beginning to think there was more going on with Annabelle than just him. Annabelle was still a teenager, not your average teenager because yes she was a hunter, but nonetheless she was still a teenager. Annabelle finally let go of his shirt and turned around pulling Dean with her. Dean spooned her from behind. She was a little too close but right now Dean didn't mind, although he was trying his hardest not to think with his downstairs.

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Dean let her sleep for another 2 hours, having actually fallen asleep himself for a little over an hour. When Annabelle woke up she was kind of confused. She knew she had fallen asleep with Dean but why were they in this position. She could feel him behind her and she didn't mind, but it was just weird. She stretched and arched her rear into him. She heard Dean groan softly and turned around to face him.

"Thanks." She whispered placing an innocent kiss on his lips. She got up and went to go get ready for tonight's activities. She grabbed her duffle and entered the bathroom.  
Almost 30 minutes later, Annabelle walks out in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a purple 3/4 sleeve cardigan and a small black belt a couple of inches below her breast along with a pair of 2 inch black ankle boots that had a small bow on the side. She brushed out her curly hair and added some mouse and gel to make it curl up again. She walked to the sink with her make-up bag and began applying her make-up. She walked out of the bathroom with a black smokey and a nude lip. It looked really good on her, made her look older and more mature, but still young at the same time. She was really good at applying make-up and used it to her advantage. Annabelle was a girly girl at heart, she loved make-up and fashion, although it wasn't an always type of thing. She also liked to be boyish and just wear jeans and a tee.

"About time you finished. Jeez you take almost as long as Sammy does." Dean told Annabelle who smiled when Sam shoved Dean. Dean and Sam were dressed in there regular clothes, Dean a black shirt with his jacket over it and jeans and Sam in a plaid blue button down shirt and jeans. Some things just never changed. They decided to go off to a local dinner and eat. It was past 9 when they decided to go off to the bar.

"Let's rock and roll people" Annabelle said grabbing her .45 and stuffing it in the back of her jeans. She already had a knife in her boot and a smaller pistol hidden in her bra. Hey, she had to be protected one way or another. Annabelle grabbed her wallet and followed the boys out of the car, towards "Dustin's Bar". Sam had finished the research Annabelle started. He gathered some more information which led them to this very popular bar where 9 out of the 11 missing people were last seen, 8 of those 11 where college students from a college less than 2 miles away. Annabelle may only be 17 she had no problem getting into bars, well it did help she had a couple of fake ID's… The bar was only 10 minutes away from the dinner and only about 15 minutes from the motel they were staying at. The bar was small but pretty full. There were a lot of young adults, plenty of college students, perfect place to kidnap somebody. Annabelle smiled to herself. If Sam wasn't going to do her then maybe some other desperate college boy would. The three hunters walked past the crowd to the bar.

"Three beers please." Dean told the girl behind the bar. He looked around the bar scoping out the young girls walking around barely dressed. Then one girl caught his eye. She wore dark tight jeans that hung low off her hips and a purple camisole shirt. She had short curly hair pulled back into a half pony tail, her brown eyes glistened in the low light of the bar. She was playing pool with a bunch of guys and she was… winning? Dean smirked and looked at his brother then at Annabelle and walked away towards the pool tables.

"That's so Dean." Annabelle laughed and drunk her beer. Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. Annabelle looked around for anything suspicious. Anyone could be a vampire, there was no way to really tell. It could be a girl or a male. It could be more than once. This was going to be difficult. Annabelle sighed and finished off her first beer.

"Hey Sam, I'll be right back, going to the bathroom." Sam nodded and watched her go off. Annabelle walked to the bathroom. She stepped in the stall and pulled down her pants. She looked down by the door and saw a shadow. Her eyebrows pulled together in suspicion. She finished and pulled up her jeans. She turned around to flush and when she looked back the shadow was gone. 'What the hell?' Annabelle thought and walked out of the bathroom looking around. No one was in the bathroom and it creeped her out a bit. She walked out of the bathroom quickly and down the hallway back towards the bar and Sam.

But then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her out the side door. No one saw or heard anything because it was done so quickly. Annabelle tried to yell but her mouth was covered. She trashed her arms and legs as she was dragged down in to the woods. She was able to bite down on the persons arm and her legs managed to touch the floor and flip the person over her back. He hissed from the floor and retaliated. He knocked her down to the floor and that's when everything went black for Annabelle.

* * *

I know, I'm bad, sorry for the cliffy. Well that was chapter 1, I can't promise all the chapters will be this long, but as stated in my other story I am way more excited about this story that 'Us, Them and the Apocalypse'. Also lyrics were from Demi Lovato's "Catch me".

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

Dean led Alex to his car outside. It was parked under a tree on the other side of the lot. She looked at his car and smiled. She didn't know a thing about cars but this car was sexy and had a lot room in the back seat.

"Nice car." She smirked and kissed him. She opened the back seat and pushed him in gently. She got in and closed the door. She laid on top of him and kissed him. He cupped her ass and she moaned softly into his mouth. A bang on the window stopped them and Dean stood up with Alex on his lap. Sam opened the door and glared at Dean.

"Anna's missing." He explained and Dean looked at Alex.

"Sorry I have to go." Dean told her and she nodded fixing herself up and opening the door to get out. She looked at Sam and then Dean who was getting out of the car.

"I'm expecting my money Dean." She told him slipping a paper into his jean pocket, she wasn't a hooker, she was a...hustler you can say. It was how she made her money. She kissed him on the lips and walked off. Sam looked at him and then got in the car. Dean ran to the driver's seat and got in. He turned on the car and began driving.

"Where was she last?" Dean asked as he pulled into the road.

"She went to the bathroom and never came back. I found her phone lying on the ground outside.. I think the vampires got her."

"She's going to be fine Sam, we're gonna find her." Sam sighed. He couldn't help but panic. His heart ached and he remembered what Annabelle told him last night. What if she died? What if he never got a chance to see her again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. except what you don't recognize.

**A/N:** Annabelle Calabrese Bobby's God Daughter. She moved in with him four years ago, when she was 13, when both her parents died. She snuck off to hunt with the Winchesters. More information will be provided through flashbacks and such.

Thank you to those who have put me on Alert and have put my story on their Favorite's list. Enjoy! Oh & Review…Please.

* * *

Dean walked over with his beer watching the young girl sink the 8 ball in to the corner pocket. She smirked and stood up slowly. She walked over to the man who she was playing and stuck out her hand. He placed a stack of bills in her hand. She grinned and stuffed the money into her bra. She looked around for another competitor and that's when Dean stepped up and pulled his jacket off. She smirked at him.

"Twenty dollars a ball," she told him setting up the balls again.

"Let's make it fifty," He told her and grabbed a pool stick. She nodded and then smirked. She set herself up for the break. Dean watched and she wiggled her ass at him. He watched as she broke and sunk in two balls. There goes $100. She stood up straight and looked at the Dean. She looked around at the table for another shot. When she found her next shot she bent over at took it, another $50. She walked over to Dean. She bent down in front of him to take another shot and Dean bit his lip. She sunk the ball into the opposite corner pocket with a satisfying smile across her lips. She went in for her 5th ball but missed. She got up and looked at Dean.

"Guess it's your turn now." She spoke walking to the opposite side of table. She watched as Dean sunk in two balls then went for his third ball and missed. She smiled. It was her turn she sunk in 4 balls this time. Dean was shocked. She was good and making sort of impossible shots. Dean was starting to wonder if she was cheating. But how could she? It was Dean's turn again he took his time and sunk in 2 balls perfectly. Then on his third he missed, again. He cursed and shook his head. The ball was heading straight in, but it moved a little too much to the left and hit the corner of the pocket then the other corner and bounced right back out. The girl smirked and positioned herself to finish off the game. She sunk in the two remaining balls then finally the 8 ball in the bottom right corner. She smiled and some of the girls around started to clap.

"That's five-fifty short stuff." She told him. Dean cursed under his breath then looked up and gave her a smirk.

"How about we get out of here and I'll give you something worth more than your money." Dean whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Don't have any money?" She asked. Dean shook his head saying that he did then kissed her neck softly. 'I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend near by' He thought as he brought his head up to look in to her eyes.

"I'm Dean."

"Alex." She wasn't sure why, but this man turned her on.

"So Alex, how about we get out of here?" He told her pressing his body to hers. She looked up at him and smiled as her lips found his.

xxxxx

Sam sat waiting for Annabelle. He knew girls could take a while but it had been almost 10 minutes. Sam got up from the bar leaving his unfinished beer on the counter. He walked down the hallway and towards another small one before seeing the bathrooms, both on opposite sides. He walked over to the girl's bathroom and knocked on it lightly.

"Annie you in here?" He called opening the door slightly. He received no answer and his heart literally leaped into his throat. He turned around and called for her again and again received no answer. He took out his phone and looked to see if he had any missed calls or texts from her, he didn't. He dialed her number and waited. It rang and rang nothing. He called it again and this time walked through the doors in the hallway and stood outside and that's when he heard it. A small ringing and it was close by. Sam walked towards the noise. The ring tone was more familiar and then he found the phone on the ground, that's when he realized that in fact it was Annabelle's blackberry bold. He picked it up and looked around.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Annabelle!" He yelled looking around. He jogged back towards the bar and began looking for Dean. He walked to the pool table and didn't see him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean. He didn't pick up.

"Dammit!" Sam cursed and ran back out to where he found Annabelle's phone was. He decided to go see if Dean's car was still in the parking lot before running off into the woods.

xxxxx

Dean led Alex to his car outside. It was parked under a tree on the other side of the lot. She looked at his car and smiled. She didn't know a thing about cars but this car was sexy and had a lot room in the back seat.

"Nice car." She smirked and kissed him. She opened the back seat and pushed him in gently. She got in and closed the door. She laid on top of him and kissed him. He cupped her ass and she moaned softly into his mouth. A bang on the window stopped them and Dean stood up with Alex on his lap. Sam opened the door and glared at Dean.

"Anna's missing." He explained and Dean looked at Alex.

"Sorry I have to go." Dean told her and she nodded fixing herself up and opening the door to get out. She looked at Sam and then Dean who was getting out of the car.

"I'm expecting my money Dean." She told him slipping a paper into his jean pocket, she wasn't a hooker, she was a...hustler you can say. It was how she made her money. She kissed him on the lips and walked off. Sam looked at him and then got in the car. Dean ran to the driver's seat and got in. He turned on the car and began driving.

"Where was she last?" Dean asked as he pulled into the road.

"She went to the bathroom and never came back. I found her phone lying on the ground outside.. I think the vampires got her."

"She's going to be fine Sam, we're gonna find her." Sam sighed. He couldn't help but panic. His heart ached and he remembered what Annabelle told him last night. What if she died? What if he never got a chance to see her again?

Dean knew his younger brother had a crush on Annabelle. But it was nothing to serious. He didn't expect Sam to do anything, she was underage, jail bait and not to mention Bobby's God-daughter, the closest thing he had to a daughter. He sure wouldn't screw a underage girl and he was pretty sure if he wouldn't do it his baby brother would never in a thousand years even thinking about doing it. Although Sam had changed. Sam wasn't the same boy he was years ago, Sam Winchester, his little brother, was a different man and sometimes he felt he didn't know this man at all. Dean drove down the road slowly. About two miles down the road there was a road. It wasn't even really a road not a pavement road or a dirt road, it was just grass but you can tell cars drove over. It wouldn't be noticeable to people zooming by at 65 miles per hour, but to hunters like Sam and Dean it was noticeable and suspicious. Dean looked at Sam and pulled into the small grass road.

xxxxx

Annabelle opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking out the bathroom. Her head throbbed. She couldn't see much since the place she was in was dark. Then she tried to get up but realized she was strapped down to a table. 'What the hell.' She thought as she began panicking. She tried to move but her wrist and ankles were bound to a table. She didn't yell. She didn't want to know who brought her here. Her mind drifted to the Winchester's and she just tried to think about something positive and not about being stuck in a dark room and stuck to a table. The door slid open and man walked in along with 2 women.

"You're awake." He grinned.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Annabelle asked the stranger. He laughed and kissed the neck of one girls at his side. He looked down at Annabelle and smiled.

"We've been looking for you for a really long time…There's a big bounty for your head you know." He paused and looking at her intensely. "I smelled you hunters the moment you stepped into that bar. You smell, delightful. Your blood smells way better than any other blood I've ever smelled." He told her as he stood over her. 'Since when are fucking vampire's associated with demons? Why does he need money?' Annabelle thought watching the blonde walk over to her.

"Time for a snack." One of the girls said picking up a blade, but the man stopped her.

"She was requested alive..." He explained and she grinned even wider. She grabbed Annabelle's arm and set a bucket underneath it. Annabelle tried to force her arm away but she couldn't, because it was strapped down to the table. The female vampire cut a long line down her forearm. Not deep enough for damage but deep enough for blood to flow. She hissed her teeth coming out. She licked her lips hungrily. She moved to the other arm and did the same. Annabelle struggled, trying to set herself free but it was impossible.

xxxxx

Dean drove down the grass path until he reached a small lake, which was another mile down the road. They both looked around not sure what to do. Dean made a right and continued following the lake, getting deeper into the woods. Finally after another mile there was a bridge and a dirt road. Dean followed it. Soon they found a van and across from it an abandon house. Dean knew that this was bad, going into a vampires nest at night. But Annabelle was in trouble and he wasn't going to just leave her there.

The boys grabbed their machetes and a shot gun and were on their way. They walked around to the side of the house and looked through the windows. They couldn't see much but in the second room the window was open and no one was in there to stop them. Dean climbed in first then Sam. They pulled out their guns and walked through the next door. Dean walked through first. He usually always took the lead, always tried to protect his younger brother. The place was empty. The rest of the vampires were out probably looking for more food, at least the brothers hoped they were. Then they heard a yell and without thinking ran towards the sound.

"Get off!" Sam looked at Dean knowing it was her voice. Sam and Dean didn't hesitate. They didn't know how many vampires were in the room. There could be 4, 7, the whole nest of 10 or more. But that didn't stop them. They both raised a leg and kicked down the door, making a lot of noise. If any other vampires were in the house they would have heard the big bang and came downstairs. Dean and Sam hoped the rest of them were out. But they knew better. There was blood everywhere. The room smelled of blood and rotten bodies. Once again Dean entered the room Sam not far behind. They saw Annabelle strapped to a table bleeding from her arms. She had a bite mark on her neck, and one on her upper thigh.

"We've been expecting you." One of the females spoke launching herself at Sam. Sam dodged her and grabbed her long blonde her tossing her onto her back. He quickly took out his machete and slammed it down on her neck. Another vampire tackled him on to his back. Dean looked over at his brother and was knocked on his front by a female vampire who came running into the room. Dean swung the machete over him and the head fell on his chest. He made a face before getting up. The female vampire punched Sam in the face. Although she was a woman and Sam was a man, she was still stronger. Sam flipped her over him and had her on her back. That's when he realized the machete was a couple feet above her head. He cursed mentally.

The female tossed him off and launched at him trying to bite him. Dean was on the other side of the room fighting another two vampires who had just come in to the room. Another female and a male found their way into the room and now Dean was trying to fight them off. Sam finally got the machete and stood in a fighting stance waiting for the female to attack. This time another female vampire attacked him from behind knocking him onto his stomach. His weapon was knocked in front of him. Sam's blood began to boil. He was getting pissed off especially every time he looked at Annabelle who was bleeding out on the table. He crawled and grabbed the machete. One of the females jumped on his back and Sam bucked throwing her off to the side. He rolled over and jumped on her slicing her neck off clean with the sharpened machete.

The other female yelled and bounced on Sam punching him in the face. Sam raised the machete to her neck and began pushing. He kicked her off and charged at her again taking her head off. Dean was on the last female vampire. He hoped no more would come in so they could just get out easy and alive. This was already, well almost easy enough. They probably killed the whole nest, if not at least half. The leader had gotten away though, through another door. Sam ran over to Annabelle and began untying her. He checked for a pulse and found one barely there. He looked at Dean. He couldn't just leave his brother here. Not in a vampire nest, but if he didn't get Annabelle out of here soon she could die. He took off his button down shirt and ripped it wrapping one half tightly around one forearm then he did the same with the other forearm.

"Get her out of here Sam!" Dean yelled slamming the final female vampire into a bookcase. Sam nodded and picked up the young girl into his arms. He exited the room and then found a door out of the house. He ran to the car and opened the back seat laying her down in the back seat. He quickly closed the door and hoped into the driver's seat. Finding Dean's spare keys he put them in the ignition and started the car. He wanted to make sure they could get away quickly.

Dean tossed the female over the table and then ran to retrieve his own machete. He swiftly swung at her neck and her head fell off and landed on the table with a loud bang. He took a final glance around at all the dead bodies before seeing the leader jump out a window. Dean tried to go after him but it was too late. He didn't know if there were any more people and he didn't want to leave without checking but Annabelle's life was on the line. He ran out towards the car making sure no vampires were following. He finally made it to his precious car. He saw Sam in the driver's seat and ran to the passenger side. Sam raised and eye brow when he saw his brother in the passenger seat. But he didn't think to ask. He drove off fast not caring about anything else but getting Annabelle to safety. Dean looked back at Annabelle. She was pale, very pale almost dead looking. Her lips were pink and dry and she had dark circles under her eyes, almost zombie like.

"Sam we have to get her to a hospital fast," Dean told him concerned. Bobby was going to kill them if she died. Dean couldn't have another death on his hands and neither could Sam. Sam's mind drifted to Jess and how he couldn't save her, nor Madison either and now if Annabelle died that would be another person on the list he couldn't save. Sam had plenty of people die around him and he could have anymore deaths on his hands. Sam couldn't do it, she couldn't die.

Sam drove as fast as he could reaching speeds of up to 90 mph. He finally reached a hospital. It was a small hospital, probably a town hospital. Sam parked the car and Dean opened his door and got out watching as Sam was already picking up Annabelle from the back seat. Dean looked at her blood soaked clothes and Sam's shirt that was around her wrists, those too where soaked in blood. Sam ran into the ER with Annabelle's limp body in his arms.

"Help! I need help!" He yelled and paramedics rushed to his side taking the young girl from his arms. Dean was right behind Sam watching all of this. He was coming up with the alibi, he knew the doctors would start asking questions and soon enough the police would also come and start asking questions. He couldn't tell them she tried to kill herself, they try to institutionalize her. He looked at his brother who had tears in his eyes, and then he felt them in his own. But both men wouldn't let them fall especially Dean, he was too proud too. But Annabelle meant a lot to both of them. They couldn't lose her, she kept them together. She kept them sane, plus Bobby will kill them.

* * *

And that's chapter 2. What'd you think? Please leave some feed back :D

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked concerned and Annabelle turned around to face him. She nodded slightly. She never noticed the food already on the table. So if the food was already here, where was Dean then? Annabelle shook it off, not really caring, Dean was a big boy, she was certain he was fine. She noticed Sam starring.

"Are you hungry? Dean brought food." He told her getting up from the bed and over to the food. He began taking things out and laying them on the table.

"I'm not hungry." She told him simply. No emotion to her words. She didn't look at him, she didn't say anything else, and she just sat on the bed in her underwear and pulled her laptop to her lap and processed to turn it on. She needed some music or something to distract her from Sam.

"Annie, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Came the reply.

"You haven't eaten in a whole day and.."

"I'm not hungry, will you drop it."

"No I won't drop it, you have to eat." He explained walking over to her.

"What are you my father? Leave me alone!" She yelled dropping her laptop to the floor and getting up walking past him.

"No. But I care about you." Sam explained following her to the door where she was heading.

"Fuck you Sam!" She said her hand going to open the door but Sam stopped her. He pushed her softly to the wall and pressed his body to hers. He looked down at her and without thinking pressed his lips to hers. Annabelle pushed him away hesitantly. She did want to kiss him again, feel him touch her, but she told him she was done and she meant it, well at least she thought she meant it. Sam stumbled back just a little. Annabelle maybe a chick but she was pretty strong. Sam grabbed her again pressing her back against the bathroom door and pressed his lips to hers harder this time. She bit his lip and he pulled away stumbling back.

"I meant what I said Sam, I'm done." She said firmly walking past time to the medical kit having forgotten all about her cuts. She sat on Dean's bed with the gauze, peroxide, tape and other first aid items. She started with her wrists, pouring peroxide on both sides she looked at the small bubbles then up at Sam who was walking her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. except what you don't recognize. AU with an OC.

**A/N:** Annabelle Calabrese is Bobby's God Daughter. She moved in with him four years ago, when she was 13, when both her parents died. She snuck off to hunt with the Winchesters. More information will be provided through flashbacks and such. Take's place in Season 3. I am sort of following the season 3 time line, except for this hunt which was just a random one. There will be many things changed while reading so keep that in mind.

I apologize for the long wait, I was waiting to get my laptop, which I finally got! So expect more updates! Because now I can right in the privacy of my room where ever I want! I start my first semester of college in three days, I can't wait.

Please leave a review, thanks.

* * *

The doctors returned a couple of minutes later. They needed permission to do anything to Annabelle, because she was underage and as Annabelle's "brothers" they could give them permission, since they were her "legal guardians". Annabelle needed a blood transfusion because of all the blood loss. It took almost 2 hours for the process. Annabelle had to get the bite on her thigh stitched up because it was so deep along with her wrists. After almost 3 hours, the boys were finally able to go and see Annabelle. The Winchesters walked in and saw the fragile girl on the bed with many things hooked up to her. There was the breathing tube, an IV, the heart monitor and a blood bag feeding blood to her body. They have never seen her fragile or vulnerable in all the time they've known her. Dean looked at Sam and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Dean sat by the table his legs propped up, he was falling asleep. Sam was sitting by the bed watching the TV, every now and then he glanced at Annabelle. He felt guilty, what she told him began repeating in his head. Why was this happening to him? To Annabelle? Yeah he knew that in the hunting life you could get hurt or die any day, it just happen to be a coincidence though. Sure they had 3 arguments this week but on their worse one she gets hurt. And even though Sam knew she'd make it through just the thought of losing her was bad enough to make him feel guilty. Annabelle awoke around 4am. There was a slight fear in her eyes until she noticed the boys. She smiled at Dean, he rarely slept, so to see him sleeping made her happy. Then she looked over at Sam who was watching some drama unfolding on the TV. Annabelle yawned and Sam finally looked her way. A smile spread across his face. He stood up and sat in the chair closer to her. He took her hand in his own and watched her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, perfectly fine." She laughed a little and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll go call Bobby and tell him you're up." Annabelle nodded. She sat up a little and looked over at Dean again. She began removing the wires connected to her body, starting with the IV. She got up and disconnected the heart monitor, knowing if she took it off the flat line will beep and doctors will come rushing in. She looked for her clothes feeling the breeze through her back.

"Dean...where are my clothes?" Annabelle questioned the confused Dean who was waking up.

"What are you doing out of the bed?" Dean asked getting up to help her back onto the bed.

"Getting out of here." Annabelle explained. Dean looked at her and could swear he saw some fear in her eyes, until she looked away.

"Where are my clothes?" She stated again. Dean looked around for the duffel bag and when he spotted it next to the bed behind the chair he pointed at it. Annabelle walked over and pulled out a large sweatshirt and her black jeans. She began getting dressed not caring if Dean was watching. She needed to get out of the hospital right away. Sam returned to the room when Annabelle was putting on her shoes. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Sam exclaimed looking at Dean then back to Annabelle. Annabelle looked at them both then sighed.

"You guys know how much I hate hospitals, and I'm fine, so let's go." Annabelle explained throwing the rest of her things in the duffel and handing it to Dean. Although they both didn't know that she had to watch her parents die in the hospital and that's why she hated them, the look on her face of fear was good enough for the boys. Sam walked out first; there was only one nurse at the station and a janitor cleaning the halls. Sam gave them the sign and Annabelle and Dean walked out. Quietly they made it down the halls, down the stairs and finally out the small hospital. Dean went to get the impala while Sam and Annabelle waited. Annabelle started feeling a bit dizzy still and hung on to Sam, who noticed right away. Dean pulled up and Annabelle got in the back seat while Sam got in the front. Dean didn't drive far, he pulled off to a motel a couple of miles down the road. Dean parked in front of the office and paid for a room, he returned quickly and quietly and then started the car again. He parked in front of the room. Sam gave him a questioning look then got out to help Annabelle out of the back while Dean grabbed their duffel bags.

Sam led Annabelle into the room and onto the bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. Sam looked at his brother who nodded slightly, telling him he was going to sleep as well, as soon as he salted the doors. Sam stripped down to his boxers then through on some baggy grey sweat pants. He climbed into bed with Annabelle and fell asleep. Dean looked down at his baby brother then at Annabelle who he's known for years, he smiled and went on to salting the door and windows before falling asleep on his bed. Morning came faster than usual that day. Annabelle could feel the sunlight on her skin and the brightness through her eyelids. It was weird because usually Dean closed all the curtains so no light would get in and so no one could look in. She stretched her eyes still closed. Then she looked down and noticed Sam's arm around her waist. She was still mad at him, they both knew it, but she also knew Sam cared for her as much as she did for him. She ran a hand through his hair, kissing his temple softly and then turned around giving him her back.

She looked at Dean and smiled. He laid on his stomach with his head facing her. His mouth opened slightly with drool falling down on to the pillow, he only drooled when he was extremely tired. She smiled again when heard Sam snore. Sam only snored when he was tired, stressed or both. Annabelle learned a lot of things about the Winchesters within the 4 years she'd known them. Just as she knew they knew a lot about her, well the things she wanted them to know. Annabelle knew their guilty pleasures, their nervous habits, when they were lying just as they knew hers as well. She knew almost everything about these boys, it was easy when you've been hunting with them for almost 2 years but known them for a little longer than that.

Annabelle sat up and pulled the covers off her. She glanced at the clock next to the bed and noticed it was almost 11, they never slept in, even when they went to sleep at 3 in the morning, everyone was always up before 9am. Annabelle walked to the bathroom. She stood in the mirror looking over herself. She really looked like a mess, way worse than before. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and continued examining herself. She slowly removed the bandage and gauze from her neck and noticed she was still wearing her clothes from this morning. She removed the large sweatshirt then her jeans and socks. She tossed the bandages and gauze's in the garbage along with the one from her thigh. The one on her thigh was a bit deeper causing her to get stitches there and it hurt a lot more. She removed the gauze from here forearms also tossing them in the garbage. Her forearms were also stitched closed 17 on one arm, ironically and 14 on the other with one internally.

A cold shower would do, she couldn't do hot water until her wounds were at least a little healed. Opening the curtain, she stepped in and turned on the water. She shivered slightly when the water hit her but then her body became accustomed to it quickly. She washed up careful not to get much soap in her healing wounds. She finished up and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She exited the bathroom and looked to see that Dean was missing, probably getting breakfast. Sam was sitting on his bed cleaning out some of the guns.

Annabelle walked over to the duffel bags of clothes and weapons and opened hers. She pulled out some yellow panties and slipped them on under the towel careful not the rub it over her wound on her thigh. She then dropped the towel, her back facing Sam and bent over to pick up her black bra. A lot of the time they didn't take showers for days, so when she could take a shower or wash her clothes she takes advantage of it. Sam looked up at the sound of the towel dropping. This wasn't the first time Sam saw her body, he's seen her topless numerous of times but that didn't mean he wouldn't mind a glance once in a while. Sam noticed Annabelle wince as she finished putting on her bra.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked concerned and Annabelle turned around to face him. She nodded slightly. She never noticed the food already on the table. So if the food was already here, where was Dean then? Annabelle shook it off, not really caring, Dean was a big boy, she was certain he was fine. She noticed Sam starring. Then she looked over and saw something burning on the other side of the room. The smoke lightly surrounded the room. She guessed it was to take their scents off the market, but she wasn't sure.

"Are you hungry? Dean brought food." He told her getting up from the bed and over to the food. He began taking things out and laying them on the table.

"I'm not hungry." She told him simply. No emotion to her words. She didn't look at him, she didn't say anything else, and she just sat on the bed in her underwear and pulled her laptop to her lap and processed to turn it on. She needed some music or something to distract her from Sam.

"Annie, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Came the reply.

"You haven't eaten in a whole day and.."

"I'm not hungry, will you drop it."

"No I won't drop it, you have to eat." He explained walking over to her.

"What are you my father? Leave me alone!" She yelled dropping her laptop to the floor and getting up walking past him.

"No. But I care about you." Sam explained following her to the door where she was heading.

"Fuck you Sam!" She said her hand going to open the bathroom door but Sam stopped her. He pushed her softly to the wall and pressed his body to hers. He looked down at her and without thinking pressed his lips to hers. Annabelle pushed him away hesitantly. She did want to kiss him again, feel him touch her, but she told him she was done and she meant it, well at least she thought she meant it. Sam stumbled back just a little. Annabelle maybe a chick but she was pretty strong. Sam grabbed her again pressing her back against the bathroom door and pressed his lips to hers harder this time. She bit his lip and he pulled away stepping back.

"I meant what I said Sam, I'm done." She said firmly walking past time to the medical kit having forgotten all about her cuts. She sat on Dean's bed with the gauze, peroxide, tape and other first aid items. She started with her wrists, pouring peroxide on both sides she looked at the small bubbles then up at Sam who was walking her way.

"Here let me let help you." He started picking up the gauze.

"I got it, thanks." She explained and Sam shook her off.

"Stop being so stubborn Anna." He told her and sat down on the bed next to her. He grabbed the prescribed cream and grabbing a cue tip he began to apply it over her wounds gently. He looked up and they locked eyes. He grabbed the gauze and placed it on one arm then lightly wrapped an ace band over it a couple of time. He did the same thing to the other arm. He gave her wrist a quick kiss before moving to her neck. He applied the same cream, then the gauze and the tape. He gave her neck a quick kiss and Annabelle closed her eyes and sighed. Sam grabbed Annabelle's ankle and placed her leg on his lap. His hand traveled slowly back up her leg, his fingertips lightly grazing her skin sending goose bumps up to the area between her legs. Sam reached the bite in her inner thigh but let his hand travel a little farther. He grabbed the cream and applied it while the other hand caressed her inner thigh. He removed his hand and using both hands he placed the gauze on her thigh and placed it down with some tape. He bent down in an uncomfortable way and kissed her thigh. He kissed her hip, stomach then each of the top of her breast, her collarbone, her neck then her chin and finally her lips.

This time Annabelle kissed him back her hand coming behind his head pulling him closer. His tongue slipped past her parted lips and Annabelle grabbed the collars of his shirt pulling him over her as she laid down on the bed and Sam hovered over her. He used one arm to hold himself up just a little, his other hand traveled down her body to her panties. He played with the waist band slipping his hand under a little feeling her lower stomach. She wanted him to touch her, even though she knew it wouldn't go past touching and kissing.

"Sam." She breathed as Sam kissed her neck sucking lightly on the skin. Annabelle's hands reached his button down shirt and she began unbuttoning the buttons. She pushed the flannel of his shoulders and he finished removing it tossing it to the ground, his undershirt followed. Annabelle took this chance to flip them over, watching her wounds. Sam looked up at Annabelle as she began sucking on his neck while racking her fingernails down his chest. She left a trail of kisses from his neck up his chin to his ear. She bit his earlobe lightly with a grin then moved back down to his chest. She nipped at his pecs and received a loud groan from Sam. She rubbed herself on Sam feeling him grow harder underneath her. She moaned at the friction never having felt anything like it before. Sam trust his hips up into her and she moaned again. She reached behind her hesitantly and then unclasped the back of her bra. She let the bra fall on his chest. Sam leaned up and took one of her breast in to his mouth. Annabelle moaned feeling herself get moist by the second. Sam sat up and held her in his lap.

"Never again think I don't want you. I want you more than you know, its just.." Annabelle stopped him with a kiss.

"Just don't hurt me anymore Sam, my heart can only take so much." She explained kissing him again. Her body really ached and not from being touched by Sam her body actually was beginning to hurt. Her cuts began to ache. Annabelle smiled into the kiss loving his lips on hers.

"Just not tonight. It's okay, I understand." She finished his sentence and he nodded understandingly. She kissed him again and stood up from his lap. She walked over to her medicine bag and grabbed a pain killer bottle. She grabbed 3 and popped them into her mouth followed directly by water. Sam watched her carefully not moving from his spot on the bed. He laid back and Annabelle straddled his waist again.

It was still early. She could go back to sleep, but not before having a little fun. Sam bucked underneath her softly and she moaned. She could feel him, feel his heat against her heat through his sweat pants. This is when she realized she was still only in her panties and if Dean walked in it could be really awkward, but then again she didn't care, not right now. Sam finally admitted he wanted her and she was happy. She grinned herself onto him, feeling his hard erection though the sweatpants. He was huge and she could only imagine him inside her. She bit her lip biting back a moan as Sam flipped them over. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her lips soft and loving. He kissed her full lips then began kissing downwards towards her breast. One leg wrapped around his waist, her hands running through his hair loving all his touches. They had never gone this far, the most was kissing and light touching. He thrust softly into her and she moaned, God she wanted the clothes between them gone. He reached her breast and took one into his mouth while kneeing the other one softly. He sucked the bottom of her breast and then bit her softly receiving a moan. Annabelle raked her hands through his hair, pulling gently on the strands.

"Sam. Sammy..." Sam looked up into her lusting eyes. Sam kissed his way up her body. He kissed her lips passionately before laying down next to her. Annabelle was feeling very drowsy, she guessed the pain killers were doing it, she didn't read the label she just popped them in her mouth. Damn they kicked in fast. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier with the minutes passing. She looked at Sam and he smiled, but then she couldn't see his face anymore. Sam watched as she fell asleep, he kissed the center of her forehead softly and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and followed her lead, it was still sort of early and Dean wasn't around to go out and get the vamps, so he'd sleep, even if it was for an hour. Sam woke up long before Annabelle did, he only slept for about 30 minutes and Dean was still not back, good thing too. He got up from the bed and covered Annabelle. He went to the table and began looking through the newspaper, his laptop on the side. A couple of minutes later Dean walked in. He was carrying a bag.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sam asked as Dean set the bag on the table.

"To get some dead man's blood and something to take our scents off the radar, thought you should stay here with Anna." He told him with a shrug. Sam nodded as Dean began pulling the items from his bag. There was two jars of blood, needles and some other stuff.

"Here rub some off this stuff on your clothes and Annabelle's." Sam nodded forgetting that Anna was only in her panties.

"Uh Dean, could you go get me a soda?" Sam asked, Dean raised an eyebrow but walked out anyways to go get it. As soon as Dean was out the door Sam grabbed a long button down from his duffel and walked over to the bed.

"Annie.." She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips slowly removing the covers off her body. His hand ran down from her breast, down to her hips, down over her panties to cup her over her underwear. He broke away from the kiss, his nose against hers as she let out a small moan. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Dean is coming back, you might wanna put some clothes on." He smirked. Annabelle got up from the bed and grabbed the shirt from Sam. She put it on and followed Sam to the table. He opened the jar and started the ritual. Dean returned with a couple of seconds later with 2 sodas.

"And where have you been?" Annabelle asked Dean fixing her boobs in Sam's shirt, Dean watched as she did so. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a black belt and spanx. She pulled on the spanx and wrapped the belt around herself to give her a shape. She pulled on her heavy duty black boots and walked back over to the boys. Sam spread the stuff all over himself, Annabelle then Dean, along with the door and the beds, and anything else that would carry their scent.

"Getting supplies." Dean replied. "How you feeling?"

"Better, ready to kick some vampire ass." She smirked and walked over to the bag that contained now cold food. "Even though I don't understand why you couldn't just leave me in the hospital and go kill them, because I'm pretty sure the rest of the nest left..."

"Whoa there wonder woman, Sam and I are taking care of the vamps, you're gonna stay here." Dean stated.

"I am not staying here!" Annabelle yelled. Sam sighed and walked over to her.

"You're still too weak, we already took out possibly half the nest, we'll take out the rest." Sam explained and wrapped an arm around her. That's if they all didn't leave already. They knew the leader left, but what about the rest of the clan? Annabelle frowned, but she knew they were right. She would stay in the motel because even though her mind was telling her no, her body was telling her yes. She needed to rest, so that she could make a full recovery.

Annabelle walked over to the cold food and grabbed the chinese food from earlier and put it to heat up in the microwave. She watched as the boys packed their things. Sam handed Dean the bags.

"I'll meet you outside, I gotta use the bathroom." Sam told Dean who nodded.

"Be safe." Annabelle told Dean kissing his cheek as he walked out the door. He smiled and walked to his car. Annabelle smiled and closed the door only to be pinned behind the door by Sam. Annabelle smirked into the kiss that was rough at first then sweetened to a light kiss. Annabelle nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned.

"Be" Kiss. "Safe" Kiss. Sam nodded and with one final kiss he opened the door and walked out. Annabelle walked over to her food in the microwave. She pulled it out and sat on the small love seat facing the TV. She picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, shoving food in her mouth at the same time. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until she looked down and there was no more food. The hours passed by and Annabelle began getting worried. About 4 hours to be exact. It shouldn't haven taken this long. She stared at her blackberry laying on the table, that Sam left there. She wanted to call and make sure they were okay. She picked up her phone and began to dial but before she could press call in walked in two bloody Winchester's.

"Finally, are you guys okay?" Annabelle asked rising from the couch. She was surprised the vamps didn't high tail out of this town. They usually did. They probably still wanted to come after her. She looked up at Dean who stood now in front of her, an angry expression written on his face.

"Is there anything you want to tell us Annabelle?" Dean asked and Annabelle raised an eyebrow and looked to Sam. Sam didn't know why his brother was pissed. When they finished the job Dean got into the car and they drove off in silence. Sam hoped his brother didn't know about their 'secret relationship'. Sam looked at Annabelle who stared back.

"Uh not really why?" Annabelle asked placing a hand on her hip. Dean smirked and looked at Sam.

"When were you planning on telling us you were half Angel?" Dean announced. Annabelle made a face, that was between shocked and worry.

"I'm... what!" Annabelle asked confused looking from Sam to Dean.

"And that there's a bounty for your head!" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Sam finally spoke. Annabelle sat on the bed. She was trying to register everything. Yes she knew about the bounty, but she just found that out. She didn't know why or who but she knew. She finally looked up at Dean who was pissed, but she didn't understand why. Before anyone could say anything Dean stormed out, leaving his brother and Annabelle confused. Annabelle stared at the door. What the hell was going on? Sam looked the closed door then at Annabelle.

* * *

Leave some feedback. No flames. Constructive Criticism welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. except what you don't recognize. AU with an OC.

**A/N: **Chapter was supposed to be up 3 days ago, sorry. With no delay, here's chapter 4. Leave some feedback. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam watched his brother leave the room. He turned to Annabelle who was just frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do or think, he didn't want to judge her or argue. He wanted to understand why Dean was so mad. What exactly was it that the vampire told him that pissed him off so badly. So, Annabelle was half Angel, what was so bad with that? Did it mean that maybe Lilith was after her? That was the only thing Sam could think of, and then thinking about Lilith he started thinking about Dean's deal and how he's been too preoccupied with Annabelle to try and get Dean out of his deal. Dean only had about six months left. Six months of being a family, six months to find a way to get Dean out of deal, six more months and he could possibly lose his brother.

"I'm going for a walk." Annabelle told him bringing him out of his thoughts and worry's. She walked out before he could stop her. Annabelle ran out, not wanting anyone around her. One thing she always did when there was too much on her mind was get away. She didn't like breaking down in front of no one, didn't like any one see her weak and vulnerable. She noticed Dean's car was not in the parking lot, which meant he wasn't around. She walked across the street and down towards the park that was at the bottom of the hill. She didn't know what to do or even what to say to make any of this better. All she knew was that she wanted to clear her head and not think about any of this. Okay, she had Angel blood in her, but what did that mean? Why was there was a bounty for her head and who put that bounty over her head? Annabelle sat by a large tree and looked up at the moon. She tried to clear her head and think about what she would do, maybe she would leave so that she wouldn't put the Winchester's in any danger, but then again that wouldn't solve anything and they'll just come after her, oh and it would piss Bobby off too, so basically she was stuck. She remembered the first time she met the Winchesters. Sam just quit college to hunt with his brother and they stopped by Bobby's house as they did often. Annabelle was 13; she's been living with Bobby for about 2 months.

Annabelle sat in her room, lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She held a big bear to her chest with one hand and held her locket that held a picture of both her parents in her other hand. She turned over and faced the wall and wiped at her tears. A car pulled up to the house but she didn't notice until a door slammed downstairs. She was curious to see who was downstairs but didn't want to get up from the bed. She had been crying again, still grieving over her parents. A couple of minutes later she heard footsteps and her door opened up to reveal Bobby.

"Hey baby, I've got some friends downstairs that want to meet you." Annabelle wiped her face. She let go of the bear and got up from the bed. Bobby watched as she headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and walked downstairs. Annabelle washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Fixing her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Anna, this is Sam and Dean, they do the same thing your dad did, and they're going to help find the demons that did it." She nodded knowing if she spoke she was going to break down. Annabelle looked at the brothers; one was tall and had long shaggy brown hair, while the other had short dirty blond hair. She would've never thought they were brothers, they looked nothing alike, but then she looked at their eyes, they had the same eyes, a deep green with specks of hazel in them. They were both beautiful men in her opinion. She glanced at the tall brunette who seemed to be studying her. There was a difference in his eyes, a different depth that made her want to know more about him.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Dean asked and Annabelle looked at Bobby who nodded. Annabelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I was supposed to be sleeping, but I wasn't, I was reading a book under my covers. I knew my parents were downstairs doing research or whatever, but I thought maybe they went upstairs because I heard a window break downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone from under my pillow and dialed 911. When they picked up, I heard my mother yell," she paused and looked down at the floor. "I told the operator that someone might have broken into my house, and that my mother just screamed, she asked for my address and I gave it to her right away, then my doors flew open and two people stood there…two demons. I grabbed the flask that was on my bed stand and when they approached through it on them. I ran out of the room and downstairs where I found…" Silent tears fell down her face and she kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"There was so much blood, I knew they were probably dead because of all the blood, but I ran over to my mom and she still had a pulse and that's when I heard the sirens and flashing lights. The demons were coming down the stairs in a rush and I stood up and told them if they wanted to kill me to just do it already, but they laughed before leaving the bodies. The cops rushed in, took my parents to the hospital, pronounced them dead 20 minutes later and now I'm here," she finished staring blankly at the floor. Sam and Dean felt for her and knew what she was going through. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well find them, nothing's going to come get you," Sam explained giving her shoulder a light squeeze. She looked up into his eyes and then back to the floor.

"I'm not scared of dying Sam, but I will get revenge for my parent's death," Annabelle whispered before pivoting and leaving the kitchen to head back up to her room. That night all Annabelle could think about was Sam and the mystery behind his green eyes.

xxxxx

It had been almost an hour and neither Dean nor Annabelle had returned. Sam decided to go look for Annabelle, knowing that Dean probably went of to a bar or something. He walked out of the hotel room, taking a glance around before crossing the street and heading towards the park. He was aware of his surroundings the whole time. When he finally reached the park he spotted Annabelle by a tree. He walked over and silently sat next to her. No words were spoken, nothing. Sam took her hand in his and she leaned into him.

"I don't know what to do." Annabelle whispered.

"Its okay, we'll get through this, we'll figure this out." Sam told her, looking at her. Their eyes locked and Sam leaned in a placed his lips to hers. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful and amazing in his eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted for the first time since hunting with the Winchester's. "Am I going to die like my parents?" She cried again and Sam held her. He was already losing Dean, he couldn't lose Annabelle too.

"Come on let's get back to the room."

xxxxx

Sam looked up when the door opened. Dean walked in and they locked eyes. He knew Sam was going to start asking questions and was going to be pissed at his outburst at Annabelle. He also knew he was going to have to answer them. Dean sighed as Sam got up.

"Can't this wait till I take a shower and grab another beer?" Dean asked.

"What the hell was that earlier Dean?" Dean didn't really want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget what happened by drinking himself to sleep. He just stared at Sam, who stared back waiting for his answer.

"Lilith has a bounty out for Anna, she wants her dead."

"Lilith the demon that holds...why?"

"Because Anna can stop her." Dean told him. Sam's mouth stood open as he stared at his brother.

"She can break the deal?" Sam whispered.

"Yes Sam!... The demon that holds my fucking deal, Anna can kill her and break the deal." Dean explained. Sam looked at Annabelle confused.

"How?" Sam finally whispered after a long silence. Dean shrugged and removed his jacket, dropping it on the table.

Annabelle stood still on the bed, pretending to be asleep. She heard the whole conversation. Now she understood why Dean was so pissed. She could save his life, but will it cost her life? Now she really didn't know what to do. She turned over slightly and yawned, pretending to be waking up from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at both boys then her gaze fell to the floor. She got up and began walking towards the bathroom. Dean walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean to lay that all out on you like that." He felt her nod into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and allowed her to continue where she was going. Annabelle walked into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth with water then with mouth wash. She walked back out as Dean walked in to take a shower. Annabelle heard the door close and smiled. She walked over to Sam and straddled his lap. He looked up at her surprised and she smiled back and leaned in to press her lips to his. The kiss started out slow then Sam brought his hand to her neck and deepened the kiss.

"What are you doing? Dean's in the bathroom." Sam breathed against her lips. Annabelle replied by pressing her lips to his again. She needed some kind of distraction and Sam was the perfect distraction. Suddenly they heard a hand on the door and the door being swung open. Annabelle jumped off swinging her leg behind him and landing next to him on the couch, her feet landing on his lap.

"Hey can someone grab me a towel?" Dean asked popping his head out of the bathroom, obviously naked. Annabelle got up and went to get the stack of towels next to the door. She picked them up and walked over to Dean, locking eyes so that she wouldn't have to look at anything below his neck. She looked a little flustered and Dean noticed.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question anything.

"No reason." He grabbed the towels and closed the door. Annabelle grabbed her face and sighed her cheeks were warm. Her body reacted to almost getting caught, but her mind liked it. She walked back to the couch, sat down and laid her head on Sam's lap. Sam's hand dropped to her hair, brushing it away from her face. Annabelle felt her eyelids grow heavier and before she knew it she was asleep in Sam's lap again.

* * *

Okay, next chapter things starts to pick up with my more hunting and drama… Also, I'm changing the storyline, if you haven't noticed. Sam went to school for 2 years but then quit, he met Jessica, dated her and what not, but never fell in love and she never burned on the ceiling. It just works better with my storyline, because I obviously forgot about Sam being in school and it's too late to change things so, I'm leaving it as it is and continuing, this is fanfiction after all, it's not supposed to be perfect and it's supposed to be what I want it to be. Hope it isn't a problem for you guys and that you keep reading. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Ypsilanti, Michigan**

"My daughter and I were in our beds, Mike was downstairs decorating the tree, then I heard a thump on the roof, and I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"You didn't see any of it?" Dean asked holding a pen and notepad in front of him, writing down information as he got it.

"No, he was just gone." She replied trying to hold her composure. Dean looked at her then his book.

"The doors were locked so there was no force entry?" Dean asked pointing the pen at the house and windows.

"Yeah that's right." Dean nodded writing down the information.

"Anyone have a key?"

"My parents."

"And where do they live."

"Florida." She explained crossing her arms over her chest. Dean looked up as Sam was coming out of the house.

"Thank you for letting me look around Mrs. Walsh, I think we're done here." Sam announced giving his brother a look before giving the grieving woman a sad smile. The brothers gave her a nod before they walked away towards the impala. The doors open and the guys got in.

"What'd you find?" Annabelle asked from the backseat where she was laying down.

"Nothing we didn't already know." Dean sighed glancing at the rearview mirror. He drove to the motel and parked in front of the room.

"You guys can start on the research, I'll go get food." Dean told the two hunters, who nodded and exited the car. Annabelle and Sam entered the room. Sam took a seat at the table and began looking through the papers and files he had. He laid them out in front of him giving Annabelle a glance before grabbing a notepad. Annabelle took off her jacket and laid it on the chair next to Sam. Then she walked over to the bed closest to the bathroom, knowing that Dean would claim the one nearest to the door and sat down. She took off her shoes and sat Indian style on the bed flipping on the television. She started watching Bones, but then started flipping again because she'd already seen the episode. She found a movie that was fifteen minutes in and started watching it, it was a lifetime movie.

She heard Sam get up but didn't realize he was standing in front of her till his lips where on hers. He pulled her up to her knees not breaking the kiss then grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. Annabelle got the hint and jumped up wrapping her other leg around his waist. Sam smirked and walked over to the table and using one hand he swiped all the papers off the table, letting them fly all over the place before laying her down on it. He smirked and pulled off her long sleeve shirt. She stood up as Sam kissed her. He then pushed her back on to the table and began kissing down her body. He began kissing down her belly, while using his hands to unbutton her jeans. He kissed her hip bone and started sliding down her jeans, her lace panties following. Annabelle lifted her hips allowing him to take of the clothes completely.

Annabelle watched as he let his own pants fall to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Annabelle stood up on her elbows to watch him, moaning as he touched her again. He came over her, kissing her again. She wanted him so badly; she was literally throbbing for him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with a smirk. He kissed her inner thighs making her way up to her center. She closed her eyes and her head tipped back in anticipation.

"Annabelle!" Dean yelled for the second time.

"Fuck!" She yelled back snapping out of the day dream.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing! I hate my life," she grumbled getting up from the bed and walking over to the table where Dean put the food. How long had she been day dreaming?

"Well it turns out Walsh was the second guy that was grabbed out of his house this month," Dean said.

"Was he dragged up the chimney too?" Annabelle asked opening the chicken salad Dean brought her.

"Dunno but witnesses heard a thump." Dean explained emphasizing on the thump.

"What the hell do you think where dealing with?" Annabelle asked.

"It's gonna sound crazy but.." Dean and Annabelle looked at him and he just smirked at them.

"Evil Santa." Sam said simply.

"Okay, that does sound crazy." Annabelle whispered. The brothers scoffed and continued eating their food and when they were done they piled into the car and drove down to Santa's village to do more investigating and Annabelle was actually looking forward to this because it meant she didn't need to stay in the car waiting for the Winchesters to do everything.

xXx

"Welcome to Santa's village, I hope you have a Merry Christmas." Annabelle said in a gleeful, annoying voice looking around. The boys rolled their eyes and followed her.

"Talking 'bout Christmas, we should have one this year," Dean stated looking from Annabelle to his brother.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"Christmas, we should have one."

"No thanks." Sam said.

"Come on, we'll get some booze and some Boston market, just like the good ol' days, come on back me up here Anna."

"No, just, no." Sam spoke and both Dean and Annabelle frowned.

"Come on Sam, it'll be nice." Annabelle tried.

"No."

"Okay Grinch." Dean snapped as they continued walking.

"So what are we looking for?" Annabelle asked.

"Lore says the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." Sam explained.

"Great so were looking for a pimp Santa, why the sweets?" Dean asked and Annabelle laughed.

"Think about it Dean if you smell like candy the kids will come to you." Annabelle shrugged as they watched the kids sit on Santa's lap. Annabelle smiled remembering the one time she sat on Santa's lap. She was 5 when she still believed in Santa and didn't know about the things that go bump in the night.

"Welcome to Santa's court can I escort your child to Santa?" A perky blonde asked interrupting Annabelle from her thoughts. Dean smirked looking her over.

"No thanks," Sam said right away not even bothering to look her way.

"But my brother here, it's been a lifelong dream of his." Dean smirked patting Sam's shoulder.

"Uh, sorry, no kids over.. 12." The girl said with a weird face, looking at the trio.

"He's kidding; we just came here to watch." At that moment Annabelle stepped away laughing.

"Ew." The girl said walking away.

"No I don't mean watch, like, wait..." Sam said glaring at Dean and Annabelle who were laughing.

"Look." Annabelle whispered, not laughing anymore. The trio watched as the old man in the Santa suit got up with a limp. They walked past them and the three smelled the air.

"You smelled that right?" Sam questioned.

"Smelled like candy to me." Annabelle replied.

"Everything smells like candy to you kid." Dean said.

"Shut up." Annabelle muttered.

"Looks like we've got a steak out tonight."

xXx

Dean sat behind the wheel, Sam on the passenger seat and Annabelle nudged in between them. They've been there for a little over 2 hours, just watching the old man. Nothing has happened yet and Annabelle was starting to get bored. Nothing that proved he was the anti-Claus yet. Annabelle was leaning her head on Sam's shoulder and she was falling asleep, while Sam and Dean kept look out.

"Sam tell me something why are you so against Christmas, I mean I know we had some bumpy ones, but…" Dean started.

"Look Dean if you want to have Christmas knock yourself out, you and Annie can do whatever you guys want, just count me out."

Dean was about to say something but was interrupted when a girls scream rang around them, waking Annabelle up in the process. Sam and Dean opened their doors and got out. They run towards the trailer where the anti-Claus was living and Sam kicked down the door. They put their guns away and the old man stood up holding a bong and a 40oz in his other hand. They looked at the screen and notice he was watching some very intimate things.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um…" Annabelle looked at the Winchesters not knowing what to say, but then Dean suddenly started singing and Annabelle looked at Sam who followed. She laughed as the old man sat down and listened to their horrible render of 'Silent Night' that had none of the lyrics right. Annabelle walked out and Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulder ushering him out as well. Annabelle laughed her way to the car.

"You guys are amazing singers." Annabelle joked as they got into the car. The brothers grumbled and headed back to the motel.

"There was another one." Annabelle announced coming through the doors holding a bag of food and three coffees in the other hand.

"Well go to the house, you stay here."

"Yeah, that's just great." Annabelle said setting the bag of food on the table. The Winchesters grabbed their things to go and left Annabelle behind eating hers. It sucked that she had to be left behind. She really wished she was older, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was one of the main reasons she snuck off to hunt with the Winchesters. She was too young to do anything, to pose as an officer, or detective, anything, she could pull off being a journalist or something of that form but that was about it and that could get her far on some cases but not all.

The night that she snuck off to hunt with the Winchesters, Bobby was pissed. She was only 15 years old and was hunting a Wendigo, not that the Winchester's approved either. Dean was highly pissed off explaining to Sam, Annabelle and even Bobby that he didn't want to babysit any kids and didn't want anyone's blood on his hands. So Annabelle left and decided to hunt on her own. Not that that worked out for her seeing as she couldn't do much with her age but she got jobs done, and when she couldn't she'd call other hunters to take care of it. After a month and a half, the Winchester's found her and took her back to Bobby's. After a week she left again. No one understood that she didn't want to be trapped in that house, or go to school; she wanted to hunt, because that's what her parents would've wanted, that's the way her parents raised her. She figured that even though this job sucked, she was saving lives and that's what matter. She could save the lives of babies, kids and adults. She can save them from having a life like hers. Now, Annabelle may seem nice and sweet and very timid at times but she was actually very tough and a hell of a good shot. She was smart and very much independent, learning how to hustle money and keep a savings in case of emergencies.

Bobby began getting to worried, he knew she wouldn't stop hunting so she asked the Winchester's, well more like pleaded them, to allow her to hunt with them and they accepted. And even though Annabelle doesn't pose as an officer much, she does do research and helps out with the salt and burns or anything that is needed of her. Annabelle doesn't mind staying in a hotel half the time, as long as she knows she's going to kill something later. Her phone suddenly rang and she searched around the small room looking for it. When she found it she quickly flipped it open not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to know how you were doing?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Bobby." Annabelle mumbled and heard Bobby chuckle.

"You'll always be a kid in my eyes Annie, and technically, you're still a kid for another 3 months."

"Sure, but technically thanks to fake ID's I'm already 21." Annabelle smirked.

"Not until February, even then. You'll always be my baby girl." Annabelle smiled and felt her tears water. What would he think of her relationship with Sam? Would he approve or be angry. Bobby after all was like her second father, he took her in and he loved her unconditionally.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive, have Sam call me when he gets in, I have his information for him."

"'Kay, talk to you soon."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too old man." Annabelle dropped her phone on her bed and sighed. Her mind wandered to Sam again and how he was being cold to her again. She knew it was bound to happen, she just didn't understand. She just wanted him to kiss her, smile at her, hold her when she slept, but instead, he was spacing himself from her. He would rarely even look at her. She didn't know if it was the case, but something was definitely wrong with him. She could just tell, especially with the way he didn't want to have a Christmas. It could also all be because Dean's deal was coming up soon, but she still wasn't sure. She walked into the bathroom to relieve herself and as soon as she was coming out, the Winchester's were entering the room.

"Hey Sam, Bobby said to call."

"I just got off the phone with him. So, we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus." Sam started.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked glancing at Annabelle who sat on the bed.

"Uh that we're morons, he also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow. Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's pretty rare and probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Annabelle interjected grabbing a book from her bag. Sam nodded.

"Pagan lore?" Dean questioned again.

"Yeah. See they'd use meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, they'd stop by and snack on the nearest human."

"Why would someone be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"Now it's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean, I mean pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday." Dean inquired.

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas. But I mean the Yule log, Santa's red suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that?" Both Dean and Annabelle questioned at the exact same time.

"What will you tell me next, the Easter bunny's Jewish?" Dean joked. Annabelle laughed at Sam's expression.

"So you think we're dealing with a pagan god?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, probably Holdenacar, god of the winter solstice."

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes buying these fancy wreaths."

"Yup, it's like putting a neon sign on your front door saying: "Come kill us." Sam explained.

"Great." Dean muttered.

"Huh? When you sacrifice to Holdenacar, guess what he gives you in return?"

"Sex, hopefully." Annabelle said looking at Sam then Dean who smirked. "What?"

"Mild weather." Sam said simply ignoring the comment.

"Kind of like the no snow in the middle of December in Michigan." Dean concluded.

"For instance."

"Do we know how to kill it?" Annabelle asked taking off her shirt and searching for a new one.

"No, Bobby's working on that now." Sam said looking up at her. He took a glimpse of her full bust then looked back at his laptop. "We gotta figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Sam said getting up.

"Think they're selling them on purpose?" Dean asked watching Annabelle pull on a fresh purple shirt. She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go." Annabelle said opening the door. The Winchester's followed the younger hunter out to the impala.

"Can I help you guys?"

"I hope so, we were playing Jenga over at the Walsh's the other night and well she hasn't shut up since about the wreath. I don't know, you tell him." Dean said putting his arm around Annabelle.

"I sell a lot of wreaths guys." The old man answered looking at the boys then the younger hunter.

"Right, right, but you see this one would have been really special, it had, uh, green leaves, white buds on it…right babe?" Annabelle asked looking at Dean. He nodded and smiled at them man.

"I know that one you're talking about. I'm all out. It's made of meadowsweet."

"Huh, seems like this meadowsweet stuff's rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of them?"

"I didn't make them."

"Who did?"

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. Said the wreaths were so special she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Annabelle asked interested.

"Nope." The man replied.

"Did you sell them for free?"

"Hell no, it's Christmas, people pay a butt-load for this crap."

"That's the spirit." Dean smirked. "Well honey, I guess you won't be getting your wreath this year." Dean said looking at Annabelle who frowned slightly.

"There's always next year." Annabelle said sadly as the trio walked out of the store.

xXx

"So how much do you think a meadowsweet wreath cost?" Dean asked as they walked into the motel room.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least."

"And this lady's giving them away for free?" Annabelle continued listening as she changed into her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She crawled in to bed and laid down giving the brothers their private time. She listened in on the conversation, they were arguing about Christmas again. She wished Sam would just give poor Dean a Christmas, this was his last year after all. She frowned knowing that in less than 6 months Dean was going to be gone. She was really going to miss him, he was like a big brother to her, a big, hot brother, who was always checking her out even though she was a minor and Bobby's god-daughter. She smirked into her pillow and tried to think of something other than Dean leaving her and Sam.

Annabelle was almost asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her. She looked back slightly and saw Sam lying down next to her. She turned around and tried to go back to sleep. That was until she felt Sam's arms wrap around her pulling her to his chest. She curled in to his heat and sighed as he kissed the back of her neck, whispering a soft good night. Annabelle smiled; maybe he did care after all. Maybe. But the mood swings were killing her but that didn't mean she was going to put her heart on the line again. She was tired of Sam's mood swings. He finally admitted to wanting her, but then started treating her like dirt again. You don't do that to someone you love.

"Dean and I are going to go; you can stay here and research how to kill it." Annabelle said as she put on her navy cardigan and then walked to the bathroom to apply some make-up.

"Why do I have to stay?" Sam asked walking in to the bathroom.

"Because it would be kind of obvious the three of us going over to her house, and plus I refused to stay here, and this is actually something I can do, so your ass is staying here." Annabelle argued applying her blush. She finished and put on some eyeliner. She heard Sam groan and then walk out. She finished doing her makeup and applied some lip gloss and exited the bathroom.

"Okay Dean, I'm ready let's go." Annabelle said and Dean got up and they walked out the door.

"Oh crap, forgot my purse, don't leave me!" Annabelle yelled as Dean got into the car.

"No promises sweet heart." Dean smirked. Annabelle ran back into the room and opened the door. She spotted Sam lying on the bed, hands crossed behind his head. He looked a little grumpy. She smiled and thought maybe she should play with him. She walked over to the bed and straddled his hips. Sam looked up surprised. Annabelle grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. She frowned slightly feeling a difference in the kiss. It wasn't loving and sweet, it was just a kiss, no spark and no love added to it. She pulled away and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"You should get going, Dean's waiting for you." He said licking his bottom lip. Annabelle groaned and got off of him; she grabbed her purse from the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Annabelle walked to the car and got in. Dean glanced at her then started driving. He always knew when there was something wrong with her. He just didn't want to ask afraid it would turn into a chick flick moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I wrote chapter last Friday at work, yes the entire chapter, so if I get fired it's all your guys fault! Lol. I've been trying to update since last Saturday but I wasn't able to, so it isn't my fault this time, its fanfiction's. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't that Sam didn't care about Annabelle, he didn't know why he was acting the way he was. One minute he wanted to touch her, kiss her and hold. But the next minute didn't care. As the days passed by things got worse, he couldn't find a way to get Dean out his deal. They just found that Annabelle could possibly break the deal, but he could lose her. Everything was bearing down on him and he kept blaming himself for everything. He couldn't fall in love with a 17 year old girl and forget his brother was going to hell. The only problem was that he was already falling for the girl. His mind couldn't help but wonder, what Dean and Bobby would think. Sam sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the computer and opened it up. Back to research it was.

Dean pulled up to a light blue house. It was slightly big, about 3 bedrooms he guessed. He looked over at Annabelle who was staring out the window the entire time. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl even though he didn't know what was going on. 'Teenagers', he thought shaking his head with a smile. He knew that Annabelle wasn't just any teenager. She was tough, loveable, and stubborn and to top it all off she was a hunter, which made matter's worse. Dean opened his door and stepped out, watching Annabelle do the same. The doors closed simultaneously. The two hunters walked up to the house and Annabelle reached out to ring the doorbell.

"Yes?" An elder woman asked opening the door. The hunters grinned at her taking a quick glance inside the room. Everything was in plastic.

"Please tell me you're the magic Madge Carrigan who makes the meadow sweet wreaths." Dean asked with a grin as Annabelle leaned into him smiling as well.

"Why yes I am." She grinned and stepped forward. Dean smirked and placed his arm around Annabelle.

"Well we were just admiring you wreaths the other night at Mr. Silar's place."

"You were well isn't that meadow-sweet the sweetest thing you ever smelled?" They both nodded and looked at the woman.

"But see the problem is all the wreaths sold out before we got the chance to buy them." Annabelle explained with a sad smile.

"Oh fudge."

"You don't happen to have any more, do you?" Dean asked glancing inside the house a couple of times.

"No, those were all I had for the season."

"Tell me something, why'd you decide to make them out of meadow-sweet." Annabelle asked.

"We'll the smell of course."

"Yeah you mentioned that." Dean said with a smile watching as a man came down the stairs.

"What's going on honey?"

"Oh just this lovely young couple asking about my wreaths, dear"

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths." Dean and Annabelle laughed uncomfortably before saying there goodbye and heading back to the car.

"Was it me, or did they seem a little to step-fordy?" Annabelle asked closing her door. Dean nodded as they drove back to the motel.

xXx

"Got something." Sam announced looking up. Annabelle laid on her stomach on the bed watching a movie while Dean sat opposite Sam.

"What'd you find?" Annabelle asked not looking at him.

"The Carrigan's lived in Seattle last year where two abductions took place, right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house that you guys saw weren't boughs of holly, it was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean inquired.

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a god hidden underneath their couch?" Dean asked again.

"I don't know, all I know is we gotta check them out."

"Right, let's get to it then." Annabelle said rising from the bed and throwing on her jacket. She checked her weapons and then grabbed her .45 from under her pillow. Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you keep a gun under your pillow?" Dean asked. Annabelle ignored the question and walked past Sam and out the room. The Winchesters looked at each other and shrugged.

"Will you hurry up?" Annabelle asked impatiently watching as Dean picked the lock.

"Unless you want to do the job I suggest you shut your cake hole."

"If I was doing the job, I wouldn't take 5 minutes to pick a damn lock." Dean groaned and finally unlocked the door. The trio walked in holding flash lights and their guns.

"You see plastic." Dean pointed out.

"Hey guys..." Annabelle said opening a door that lead downstairs. The brothers followed closely behind. Annabelle held her flash light under the hand pointing the gun. She cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Eh, you guys smell that?" Annabelle said covering her nose with her forearm still trying to hold her gun out with the other. When the reach the bottom they look around to see bones, blood and different body parts lying around.

"Oh, that's gross." Dean muttered.

"Hey what's that over there?" Annabelle asked pointing her flashlight to the other side of the room where a brown bloody bag was hanging. She began walking towards it but Sam made it first. He reached out to touch it and a man grunts.

"Don't worry were going to get you out." Sam called. Suddenly the old lady appears behind Annabelle and tosses her towards the wall hard. Sam quickly turned around only to be gripped tightly by the neck by the same lady. Sam struggled and looked over to where Dean was hit by the older man, knocking him out and sending him to the floor.

xXx

Sam woke with a start. He looked down and saw he was strapped to a chair, he struggled trying to break them but was unsuccessful.

"Dean, Anna you okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh and here we thought you lazy bones were going to sleep through all the fun." Madge said with a smile as her and her husband pulled out items and laid them on the table.

"Miss all this? Nah were partiers." Dean said sarcastically. Annabelle leaned her head against Dean's shoulder. He head was throbbing. Blood fell down the side of her face from the gash above her brow bone.

"Your hunter's is what you are." Madge explained.

"And you Pagan Gods, so why don't you say we call it even and you let us go." Dean answered.

"For what, so you can go get more hunters and kill us." She quipped grabbing the meadowsweet rings. She walked over to them and placed one over each of their heads. Cheerfully she returns to her husband's side and grabs a bow and a knife. She walks over to Annabelle and places the knife on her forearm.

"No!" she yelled trying to pull her arm away, but it was no use. She cut a long slit down her forearm and placed the bowl next to her arm to collect her blood. Madge walks over to the table while her husband collected blood from Sam. Madge walked over to Dean and cut his forearm as well.

"Bitch!" he yelled. The older lady winced.

"Someone owes a quarter to the swear jar, you know what I like to say when I feel like swearing, fudge."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that."

"Fuck you." Annabelle laughed looking at the old lady who just looked at her and then walked over to the table. Her husband stood next to her and they began mixing the blood and herbs together.

"Blood, meadowsweet…what are we forgetting, oh pickle on a Popsicle stick…that's right." He said and grabbed another thing. He walked over to Annabelle and grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch her!" Sam yelled.

"No! Stop!" Annabelle yelled forcefully trying to pull her hand away. He just smirked and held her hand still. He placed the contraption at the end of her pointer finger and gripped the nail. She locked eyes with him, glaring at him as he pulled out the fingernail. She bit her lip, not giving him the satisfaction of screaming. When he walked away a couple of tears escaped her eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Sam asked.

"You should get that." Dean told them. The couple looked at each other before turning and leaving the room.

"Give me two seconds; I'm almost out of mine." Sam whispered. The three got of their binds. Sam looked at Dean and the nodded at each other. Annabelle shook her head. She sometimes hated how they had that non-verbal communication going on. Sometimes she could figure out, other times it was harder. She watched as Dean went through one entrance and Sam went through the other. She followed Sam and they waited silently.

"Now where we?" Annabelle watched the shocked expression on their face before Sam closed the door. Sam looked at her and she looked down and found a broom. She put it through the handles. Dean came rushing from the other side.

"Christmas tree…?" Annabelle said as they knocked it down and began trying to pull off pieces of the tree. The older couple banged on the door trying to knock it down but suddenly it went silent. Annabelle turned around just to be knocked onto her back. The old man punched her as she tried to kick him off but it was no use. Dean picks up the piece of tree and plunged it into his back. Sam was finally able to grab his piece of wood and stick in into the old lady.

"I hate old people." Annabelle muttered as Dean helped her up from the floor. The Winchesters chuckled and began cleaning up.

xXx

Dean sat in his car thinking. This was his last Christmas with his baby brother and Annabelle. They never celebrated Christmas before, but this year he really wanted to. He wanted to make things right before he died. He wanted to leave his brother with good memories. He exited the car grabbing the bag he got from the gas station and walked toward the motel room. He opened the door to find Christmas decorations and a happy Sam.

"Hey did you get the beer?" Sam asked.

"What's all this?" Dean asked surprised.

"It's Christmas." Sam announced with a smile.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked watching Annabelle emerge from the bathroom with a smile on her face as well.

"Merry Christmas," she said and walked over to her bed.

"Here try the eggnog, let me know if it needs more kick." Sam said and grabbed the glasses handing one to Dean and one to Annabelle before grabbing himself some. Dean took a sip and smiled.

"No it doesn't."

"I got you guys something." Annabelle announced taking out a shopping bag. She sat on the couch and pulled out two things and handed them Dean. She grabbed another two things and handed them to Sam. Dean opened his and smiled, skin magazines and a box of x-large condoms. Dean smirked to himself.

"Thanks Annie." Dean said pulling out his own gifts. Sam opened his and found deodorant and a 2 in1 shampoo and conditioner.

"I would've gotten you condoms, but you don't seem to get laid." Annabelle smirked. Dean laughed and handed Sam and Annabelle his gifts. Annabelle opened her gifts to find a candle and some lotion.

"I would've gotten you condoms but you don't seem to get laid." Dean remarked with a smirk. Sam opened his present to find skin magazines and shaving creaming. Annabelle laughed.

"Well great minds think alike." Sam announced reaching under the couch to give Dean his gift. A candy bar and car oil.

"Well look at that, fuel for me and fuel for my baby." Dean said as Sam stood up and walked over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a large box. He handed it to Annabelle and sat down next to her. Annabelle looked him and opened to unwrapped box. She found a golden hand mirror and a white gold necklace. She turned the mirror around and found that it was engraved, Sarah Anne Calabrese. Love, Isaiah Calabrese. She pulled out the locket and opened it up to find a picture of her mom and dad. Tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Where'd you find this?" Annabelle asked looking at Sam.

"I didn't, Bobby did and send them to me." Sam explained. She placed the things on the table and tossed herself on Sam, hugging him tightly. Sam hugged her back. She wiped her tears and pulled away only to lean back in and place a kiss on him lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Hey I got you candles and candy and I don't get a hug?" Dean complained. Annabelle smiled and got up to give Dean a hug.

"Merry Christmas Dean," she said hugging him tightly. Dean returned the hug and kissed her head before pulling away.

"I'm going to go call Bobby. Be right back." Annabelle said and grabbed her sweater and phone. She walked outside to allow the brothers their privacy. She dialed Bobby and waited for the cranky voice to pick up the phone.

"Merry Christmas Bobby, thanks for the presents." Annabelle said once he picked up.

"No problem, it was Sam's idea anyways. Where are you guys?"

"Michigan, just finished up a case. Were heading to Ohio tomorrow. They guys are inside watching the game. I just wanted to call to tell you I miss you and…"

"Merry Christmas."

"Exactly. I love you Bobby. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby girl, I love you. Stay out of trouble."

"I never get into trouble."

"That's debatable."

"Bye Bobby, talk to you soon."

"Bye kiddo." Annabelle hung up the phone and looked through the window to see the guys bonding. Maybe she should let them be, nah, it was getting a little too cold to be in shorts. She opened the door and walked in. She took a seat next to Sam and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled to his side.

"I have another present for you, includes lace and some fun, that's if you wanna get laid," she whispered in his ear. "Then we might have to borrow those condoms from Dean," she finished with a smirk then sat back down to enjoy the game. Sam felt himself get hot. Dean watched his brother and Annabelle snuggling and laughing. He thank God that she was here. She could help him and be with him when he was gone. He just wanted his brother to be happy and Annabelle could give him that.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Not much drama yet, but some family time. Working on the next chapter now, and I'm just gonna say that Sam and Annabelle have some fun ;)

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! School and work have been hectic! But I'm done with school as of May 9th, so I am excited and I cannot wait to give you guys more chapters. Also banners for my stories will be up soon on my profile. Thanks for reading. This one is for all my readers! Enjoy.

* * *

Annabelle woke up next to Sam partially dressed. She was wearing a sports bra and boy shorts, both in different colors. Sam was next to her on his back his face facing her. She kissed his naked chest and he groaned. She looked over to Dean's bed and smirked. Her lips latched on to his nipple and she sucked on it lightly. Her nails raked over his other nipple. Sam eyes stood closed but a soft sigh escaped his lips. Annabelle smiled and began kissing his neck her hand still traveling down his chest.

"Isn't a little too early to try and rape me?" Sam said with his eyes still closed.

"I don't think so." Annabelle replied biting his neck. Sam swiftly laid her on her back and came over her. He planted his lips on hers, his hands travelled down to her waist. He pushed down her underwear and Annabelle was a little surprised. She could feel his morning wood against her leg and it turned her on. Oh gosh, she was dreaming again.

"Wait," she said and Sam looked down at her. "Am I dreaming?" Sam laughed and kissed her again. He parted her legs and his hand snuck between them. Annabelle gasped when he felt his fingers rubbing her.

"Oh God, please don't let this be a dream." Annabelle moaned. Sam rubbed her clit and sucked on her neck.

"Please Sam, don't keep doing this to me." Annabelle moaned as Sam slipped a finger inside her. Annabelle bucked her hips upwards and bit her lip. Sam looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her as he added a second finger. Annabelle moaned into his mouth and he swallowed them. Annabelle gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. Sam pumped his hand faster, feeling her walls clench around his fingers.

"Sam!" Annabelle keened as her orgasm washed over her. Sam pumped his fingers a few more times before removing his fingers.

"You're so beautiful," he told her capturing her lips with his own. Annabelle smiled.

"Sam?" Annabelle called and he looked down at her. "Hold me." 'And never let go.' She added in her head. Sam leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight and she kissed his chest. She breathed in his scent wanting to remember it forever.

"Sam…"

"Yes." Sam replied looking down at her.

"I think I…" They both heard the swipe of the card on the door pulled away a little. They closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep. Dean walked into the room holding a bag and a tray with 3 cups from Starbucks. Annabelle smiled and sniffed the air.

"You got coffee from Starbucks, what's the occasion?" she moaned with a smile stretching. She reached down and pulled up her underwear before removing the blankets from her body. Dean watched her and smirked. She was only wearing a green sports bra and pink boy shorts. Hey, he was a man after all. Annabelle grabbed her pillow and hit Sam in the face.

"Wake up, Dean got breakfast." Sam groaned and glared at her. Annabelle smiled and walked over and grabbed her caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel.

"I love you Dean." Annabelle said while licking the whipped cream from the straw. She smiled and went into the bag to grab food. She grabbed the two bagels and tossed one to Sam who easily grabbed it. Sam opened his bagel and cringed.

"This is yours," he said showing her the bacon. Annabelle grabbed it and gave him hers. They ate in silence while Sam looked through the newspaper.

"Possible case in Massachusetts…" Sam started grabbing his laptop. "Woman dies brushing her teeth."

"How is that supernatural?" Annabelle asked sipping her Frappuccino.

"All her teeth fell out…no sign of struggle, no idea why she die, no sign of murder or suicide."

"Okay, sounds a little more supernatural."

"Well we're about a half a day's drive away. We can leave by check out and make it in by this afternoon." Dean stated finishing his sandwich.

"Hey Sam can you take me shopping, I need some new shirts…" Sam looked at Dean who tossed him the keys. He was surprised. Annabelle grinned and grabbed her bag. Sam looked at Dean who smiled. Sam walked to the other side of the room to grab a shirt.

"Nice love scratches Sam, I didn't know you were getting laid." Dean said with a smirk walking to the bathroom. Sam's eyes widen as he tried to look at his back but couldn't. He didn't feel the stinging before but now he did. He decided to ignore the comment and put on his shirt. He walked out of the room and over to the car where Annabelle was waiting in the passenger seat. Sam got into the driver's seat and looked over at her as he started the car.

"Walmart?" Sam asked and Annabelle nodded sliding over to sit closer to him. She smirked and placed a hand on his upper thigh and gently massaged it as he pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"Annie, what are you doing?" Sam breathed as her hands reached his manhood; she rubbed him through his jeans. She felt him harden instantly and then began pulling down the zipper and kissing his neck as he drove. Annabelle managed to sneak her hand into his pants and massaged his cock through his boxers. Sam managed to keep driving although he wanted to toss back his head in bliss. Annabelle snuck her hand into his boxers and pulled him free from his constricting jeans. Sam groaned, he wanted to stop her but he just couldn't. He gripped the stirring wheel as she began pumping him.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Returning the favor," she breathed pumping him harder. Pre-cum dripped onto her hand and she used it as lubricant. She flicked her thumb over his tip and continued pumping him.

"Uh, fuck." Sam groaned. Annabelle bit his collarbone, pumped faster and tried not to block his view of the road. They were on the highway and there weren't many cars around, but there was still light out. It was only 11 am; most people were probably at work. Annabelle sat back on her ankles still pumping him hard and fast. Annabelle watched him, as his breath increased and his lips were slightly parted. She wanted to wrap her lips around his length, she wanted to taste him, but she wouldn't push her luck, she would wait, plus getting pulled over for sucking a man's cock is not something she wanted in her records. Annabelle looked at him and smiled as he came hard on her hand. Annabelle grabbed a napkin and wiped of her hand off with a smirk.

Sam pulled off the highway and down the street to the Wal-Mart. He parked the car in the back of the parking lot and looked over at Annabelle. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and dropped a napkin on his lap before grabbing the door handle and getting out of the car with a smirk. Sam looked down and cleaned himself off before stuffing himself back in his jeans. He took a minute to compose himself before getting out of the car. He walked into Wal-Mart and saw Annabelle looking in the teen's section. He walked over to her, glancing around to see who else was in the store. Annabelle picked out 4 t-shirts, 2 button down shirts, 2 jeans, and a pair of shorts. Annabelle walked over to the underwear section, Sam followed. She began looking in the table of loose underwear's and picked up a bright pink thong.

"What do you think of this one?" Annabelle said holding it up. Sam blinked a couple of times.

"Not enough fabric," he replied. Annabelle shrugged and added it to the basket Sam was holding. This was embarrassing for him. He was holding her basket full of clothes and shopping. He was shopping with a girl! If this was Dean, well this would never be Dean. Sam didn't even shop for himself; well technically he did, but not really. He just grabbed shirts and jeans and brought them. He didn't actually look around the entire store and ask people for their opinion and try stuff on. Thank God he only went shopping like once a year. He followed Annabelle watching as she picked out cute colorful underwear's.

She picked out 4 more and then picked out a black bra. She also got another sports bra because she only had one left. The other ones fit too small, just like her bras. She grabbed another bra and held it to her chest. She was a 34A, but now she was a 36B. She wondered why her breast suddenly grew, but she didn't question it, she was still a teen and still growing. She grabbed the last of her things, stopping by the makeup isle to grab a new eyeliner and mascara before going to pay for everything. Sam got into the line and Annabelle stood next to him. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and pulled out two fifty dollar bills. She didn't want to lay anymore credit card tracks. Sam dumped the basket on to the counter and the clerk began ringing it up.

"$86.31," the clerk told her and Annabelle handed him the bills. The clerk looked at her and then Sam. She checked the bills before charging her. She gave Annabelle her change and the receipt. Annabelle and Sam grabbed the four bags and walked out.

"That was surprisingly quick for a girl." Sam said with a smirk as they reached the car. They only took about 25 minutes.

"Well I already knew what I was getting." They got into the car and drove back to the motel where Dean was waiting.

**xXXx**

When Sam and Annabelle got back, the trio packed their bags and left to Massachusetts. They made it to Massachusetts by 7pm and grabbed the first motel they saw. Annabelle was the first to get out the car. She glared at Dean who shrugged. She turned around and left to go to the office to get their room. Dean drove the straight 8 hours without stopping. She was hungry and had to pee for almost 4 hours now. Sam tried to help asking Dean to pull over but he wouldn't, he wanted to get there fast, and he also wanted to make her suffer a little. He just kept on driving and blasting his classic rock. Annabelle wanted to strangle him.

Annabelle walked into the office and right away noticed the guy behind the desk. He was really good looking no older than 25 but definitely older than her. She ran a hand through her hair and walked up to him. He looked up at her and smiled. He was really cute, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had dimples and a really nice smile. What was a cutie like him doing working at an old motel like this?

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asked politely with a smile which she returned.

"I need a room, two doubles." He nodded and began typing away.

"It's going to be 49.96 a night, can I have your credit card to put on file." Annabelle nodded and searched her purse for her credit card. She looked at the name before handing it to him.

"Can I see some ID," he asked holding the credit card. She searched her bag and finally found her ID matching her credit card. It stated that she was 22 years old and her name was Anna Lewinsky. Would he believe that? She handed him the card and he looked for the matching names then looked at her.

"This is a really pretty picture of you," he glanced back at the card before handing it to her. "There's no way you're 22, you don't look a day over 18." He smiled and then swiped her credit card.

"Thank you." Annabelle replied blushing a little. He continued to type in her information glancing at her once in a while.

"So what brings you to Massachusetts?" he asked handing her back her card.

"I'm on a road trip with my brother's. We have some family here so we decided to stop by before heading down to New York."

"Where are you heading to?"

"Nowhere special, after here probably New York, then DC, Virginia…where ever the wind takes us I guess," she blabbed not meaning to. He chuckled and reached down to grab a small yellow envelope. He pulled out some motel cards and scanned them in to the computer then handed them to her.

"If you're going to be here, maybe you'll let me take you out tonight or tomorrow? There's a diner that has great burger place a couple of miles down the road, I'm sure my dad would let me off early." Of course he was the owners or managers son. Annabelle blushed deeper. She never had a guy actually ask her out. She nodded.

"That'll be nice. I'm Anna by the way…even though you probably already knew that."

"William," he spoke extending his hand. Annabelle accepted his hand with a smile. The bell rang and Annabelle looked to see Sam walking in. He didn't look too pleased, almost jealous.

"What's taking you so long?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing. Meet you back here in an hour." He nodded with a smile and Annabelle grabbed the set of room cards and walked out with Sam behind her.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not going out with that guy." Sam stated simply as they walked back to the car. They reached the car and Annabelle pulled out her bags.

"You're not my father, you're not even my boyfriend," she explained calmly and walked off. Sam sighed and grabbed his bags. Once inside the room, Annabelle headed straight to the bathroom to relieve herself then shower. After her shower she looked through her bags for an outfit to wear. She decided on something casual and picked out some dark jeans and a stripped red and white shirt that hung slightly off one shoulder. She had her hunting clothes and she also had her cute clothes, this shirt was part of her cute clothes. She grabbed her clothes and makeup bag and walked back into the bathroom. After getting dressed, Annabelle began to apply her eyeliner then mascara. She applied a bit of bronzer and finally some lip gloss. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her socks and boots. Sam and Dean watched her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she replied pulling on her boots. She grabbed her purse and stuffed it in her small bag along with her small pistol. She hid her blade in one of her boots and fixed her jeans. She walked back to the bathroom and began fixing her hair; she decided to pull it back in to a pony tail with a small hump on the front. She walked back out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag and was ready to head out the room when Sam stopped her. She looked up at him and then slightly pushed him out of the way to leave the room. He didn't try to stop her. Annabelle walked towards the office, glancing back a couple of times to make sure Sam or Dean wasn't following her. She found William behind the register dressed in the same T-shirt and jeans as before. William glanced up when the doorbell rang. He smiled when their eyes locked. Annabelle blushed a little and walked towards him.

"You ready?" she asked and he nodded. He walked into the back office and then walked with another older man. He smiled at her and she instantly knew he was his father. They had the same smile.

"Hello," he spoke with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Annabelle stated shaking his hand.

"You two have a good night." William's father spoke. William and Annabelle began walking toward the door. William pulled out his car keys and led her to his car. William drove down the road; the place was exactly 15 minutes away, about 3 miles from the motel. The place looked like a hang out spot for teenagers and college students.

"This isn't a diner."

"No, it's a hangout spot for the college nearby. They do have the best burgers in town."

"We in that case, I can definitely go for a burger." William took her hand and lead her towards the bar. There were people dancing, some playing pool, some drinking at the bar, some making out in the corners. This was definitely a place Dean would love to be at, college girls all over in skimpy clothing; Dean would have a heart attack.

"I never though Massachusetts would have a place like this."

"Well there's a college close by…"

"Do you go to the college?" He nodded as they sat down at a table in the far corner next to the restrooms.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Engineering." They smiled at each other again. There was something about this kid that made her nervous. The waitress walked over and held her pad, waiting for the couple to order.

"Well take two of the house burger and two beers." William ordered looking at Annabelle for approval.

"Can I see some ID?" the waitress asked and they both showed her their ID. She nodded and walked off.

"So how old are you?" Annabelle questioned.

"21," he smirked and they continued to talk about random things. The waitress returned with their beers and they began drinking them. William slid from his side of the booth to sit next to her. Annabelle began getting more nervous, but at the same she felt comfortable around him. An hour passed by, they finished their burgers and were just talking and drinking their beer.

"That's the worst movie ever!" Annabelle gushed.

"No it wasn't." William said drinking the last of his beer. He waved for the waitress to bring two more.

"What exactly was the point of the movie?"

"Uh…it was to inform us of district 9…and…"

"No! It sucked!" They laughed as the waitress brought over another beer.

"Dean would love this place."

"Dean?"

"My brother." Annabelle smiled and sipped her beer. This was a slice of the apple pie life, too bad she'd never be able to actually live that life. Never be able to go to college or go on dates.

"Anna?"

"Yeah," she replied looking over to him. He gazed into her eyes and leaned forward.

"You okay…" he asked moving in closer. She nodded and leaned forward as well. Their lips were inches away from each other and before she knew it, his hand was buried in her hair, his lips on hers. They pulled away after a couple of minutes with a smile. His hand traveled from behind her neck and down her cheek. His thumb wiped over her bottom lip.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you." Now on her fourth beer, and an hour later, Annabelle was beginning to feel the alcohol. William smiled and looked up at the waitress and gave her smirk and she nodded.

"One last beer?" William asked.

"Sure, it's getting pretty late," she explained glancing at her phone. She had 8 missed calls and figured they were from Sam. She flipped open her phone and saw that 5 were from Sam and the other 3 from Dean. She had 3 text messages, 2 from Sam and one from Dean. She shook her head and deleted them without reading them.

"Brother's worrying?"

"When don't they, I just feel like turning off my phone."

"Well you should, but then that might worry them." She shrugged.

"I have to go to the ladies room, excuse me," she said politely waiting for William to get up. She slid over then got up. Annabelle walked to the bathroom and flipped open her phone. She proceeded to text Sam.

"I should be back soon, stop calling, I'm fine, see you in an hour," she wrote then texted it to Sam. She flipped closed her phone and sighed into the mirror in front of her. She fixed her hair and couldn't help but think of Sam. She wasn't angry at him, especially after what he did to her. But she just wanted to make him jealous, wanted him to see that she wasn't going to be there forever. She applied some lip gloss and was on her way. She walked back to the booth where William was waiting with the beers. She sat down next to him and smiled. They drank their last beer and continued talking.

"How about a dance?" William asked. Annabelle nodded and William took her hand and led her to the dance floor. William grabbed her hips as she began dancing on him moving in ways she'd never thought she'd move. He smiled pulling her closer and moving with her. The song ended and Annabelle smiled turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he kissed her again. If only she could live this life. William took her hand again and led her out of the place. Suddenly Annabelle started to feel a bit drowsy. She yawned and continued to walk. William smirked and continued to walk towards the car.

"Will, I feel…" she didn't get to finished. She fell into his arms, breathing softly. William caught her his eyes flashing black as he picked her up and set her in his car. He got in to the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

**A/N:** I wanted to put this chapter up right after the last chapter, but I thought I'd make you guys suffer a little. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert.

* * *

"It's been an hour. Let's go hunt that asshole down," Sam growled getting up from the bed and grabbing his gun. Dean sighed, his brother had been pacing the room for an hour now and it was driving him nuts.

"Dude, relax, she's probably, uh caught up…"

"Dean! That's gross, she's 17."

"Doesn't mean anything Sammy, age is just a number," Dean explained. If only Sam could see it that way. Sam glared at Dean who was lying on the bed with his arms resting behind his head. "Fine!" Dean yelled getting up from his spot on the bed. Sam grabbed his flask of holy water that he always brought with him and his gun and walked out of the room, Dean following. The Winchesters walked towards the office. They found a hefty man sitting behind the table.

"Hi, we were wondering where the guy who was here earlier went…" Sam began.

"William? He took a pretty young girl down to the hang out spot. Are you her brothers?"

"Yes. Could you tell us where this place is?"

"Just about 3 miles down the road," he explained and watched as Dean continued to sniff the air. "Are you alright son?" Dean looked at him then at Sam.

"Do you smell that?" he mouthed and Sam nodded. He quickly pulled out his flask and sprayed some at William's father. Nothing.

"Fuck." Dean whispered and a rush of panic spread through both Winchesters. The older man stared at the Winchesters clearly a bit upset.

"Sorry, we're sorry!" Sam said before him Dean rushed out of the office and towards Dean's impala leaving a confused old man sitting there.

"This is my all fault! I should have never let her leave the room," Sam spoke.

"Relax Sammy, I'm sure she's fine," Dean sympathized.

"Then why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that says otherwise?" Sam asked. He was worried. He was scared something happened to Annabelle. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He hated being in this position, he hated feeling guilty and scared.

xXXx

Annabelle woke up in a dark, large, and unfamiliar room. She looked around and spotted nothing and no one familiar, just a table and a bed on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. The only thing she remembered was dancing with William and now, she was here, in an empty room and alone. She tried to move but found herself bound tightly to a wooden chair. She struggled, in attempts to break free from the restrains, but nothing. A tear slipped out her eye and she began to worry. How did she always get herself stuck in these situations? First the vampires now this.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up…you've been sleeping for almost two hours now," an evil voice spoke.

"What do you want with me?" Annabelle yelled trying to see the man. The man laughed and stepped out of the shadows revealing his face.

"William?" Annabelle asked surprised. She felt stupid for trusting him. "You fucker." He laughed again and walked towards her. A glistening object caught her eye.

"What are you doing?" Annabelle asked wishing she could back away from him. William kneeled down in front of her. He showed her the knife with a smirk.

"Did you know the person that kills you gets to lead next to Lilith. Do you know how much power that is?" He asked placing the knife at her throat.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Annabelle asked.

"Doesn't matter, I get to kill a half angel, maybe two. That should give me some kind of title." Two half angels? Who was the other one he was talking about? Was it…no it couldn't be…

William smirked again; she was getting tired of his smirk. The more he smirked the more he scared her. William reached down and cut the ropes on her legs. He stood up and reached around back to cut the ropes on her hands. He stood up straight only to be tackled to the ground by Annabelle. She got up quickly and started running for the door. William raised his hand trying to use his demon mojo but it didn't work. He stood up quickly and reached the door before she got a chance to open it. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the door. He gripped the knife tightly before stabbing Annabelle in the lower stomach. Annabelle cried out and reached down to hold the wounded area. William grabbed her hair and tossed her on the bed. He grabbed the handcuffs in his pocket and walked over to the bed. He straddled her stomach and quickly handcuffed her wrists above her head on the railings. Annabelle's breathing became shallow. He lower section was burning in pain.

"Just kill me, please."

"Oh no baby, we're going to have a little fun," William said getting up from the bed. He grabbed the knife again and proceeded to remove her clothes by cutting them off with the knife leaving her in her sports bra and underwear. Why did she decide to wear a thong today out of all day? Then something clicked inside Annabelle and she realized what was going to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Annabelle yelled trashing her legs. Her lower half was covered with her blood. "Please don't," she begged. William grabbed her legs and pinned them down as he stood between them.

"You wanna make this hard don't you?" William said using his knees to pin down her legs. He grinned; he had her just where he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He gripped her face and placed a kiss to her lips.

"You taste so good," he whispered kissing her neck again. He stood up and looked down at her open wound on her stomach. He traced his fingers down her chest and down to the wound. He stuck his fingers inside and she yelled out in pain. William licked the blood off his fingers with a grin before leaning down to lick the blood on her stomach.

"I hope you rot in hell," Annabelle whispered tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel better," William spoke ignoring her last comment. He stood up and began to take of his jeans. He covered her body with his and began kissing her again, but then suddenly the door flew open and a woman stood there.

"Get the fuck off my sister you piece of shit!" the woman yelled shooting salt rounds at him.

xXXx

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's loading now…" Sam spoke looking at the internet page. "She's about an hour out, Charlton City." Sam explained writing down the address on a paper. Dean and Sam stood up and went to the car. Dean drove 20 over the speed limit.

"Do you think we should call Bobby?"

"Not if you wanna die." Dean explained passing a car on his right. Sam sighed. He was worried. He'd hope they'd make it on time, he couldn't bury another body.

xXXx

"Ah Alex just in time, I see you got my message." William said getting up from on top of Annabelle. Before he could take one step he was tossed against the wall.

"I guess you haven't heard about my special powers." Alex questioned stepping inside the abandoned warehouse. Alex held her palm straight out, holding William against the wall with all her might. She began chanting the exorcism that she already knew by memory.

"You're going to regret this," William mumbled before convulsing.

"Go to hell," Alex whispered and finished the exorcism. The black smoke left the body and the body collapsed to the floor. Alex let out a shaky breath and wiped the blood the trickled down her nose. She quickly ran over to Annabelle who was lying still on the bed. She was pale and barely breathing. She looked around for the key to unlock her and when she finally found it she un-cuffed her. Alex held Anna's body trying to pick her up.

"Anna baby, you okay."

"Fuck you, I hate you," Annabelle whispered trying to get out of her grasp. She managed to get on her knees and with Alex's help was able to stand up.

"Don't touch me, you can leave now, that's what you do always do isn't it?" Annabelle said harshly as she began walking towards the door. She made it to the door and her body gave up, she fell into someone's arms.

"Annie, are you okay?" the panicked voice asked. She recognized it as Sam's.

"Sam," she whispered with a small smile before letting her body melt into his embrace, knowing she was safe. "I'm sorry." Dean walked behind Sam, he spotted Sam holding Annabelle's bloody body then noticed another woman in the room.

"Alex?" Dean questioned walking towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dean, we don't have time, we have to take care of Anna," Sam explained picking up the young girl in his arms. The four of them silently got into Dean's car and Dean drove to the nearest motel.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Alex asked once inside the room with the Winchester's and Annabelle. Sam laid Annabelle on the bed as Dean rushed over with the medical kit. Sam opened the bottle of whiskey and poured it on her stomach. Annabelle groaned and lifted her body towards him.

"It's okay Annie, you're safe." Dean coed holding her hand as Sam began closing her wound. It took 9 stitches. Alex stood over Sam watching Annabelle and Dean. He was a hunter, why didn't she sense it that night? Once Sam was done with the stitches, he poured a little more whiskey on the now closed area and then patched it up. Annabelle stared at Dean without blinking, almost as if she were in shock.

"Get her out of here, I want her out," Annabelle whispered harshly. Dean looked at Sam confused then looked at Alex. Dean stood up and began to walk out the room, Alex following behind.

"Sammy..." Annabelle cried weakly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…" Annabelle told him drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Sam laid next to her. He couldn't be mad at her, not now.

"It's okay baby, you don't need to be sorry for anything," Sam breathed into her hair. He allowed Annabelle to fall asleep and made sure she was okay before falling asleep himself.

xXXx

"I'll go; it's obvious she doesn't want me around," Alex announced once outside.

"Who are you? How do you know Anna?"

"She's my…my sister…"

"Sister?" Dean questioned surprised. "Anna never mentioned a sister."

"Yeah, why would she, I abandoned her after our parents were murdered."

"Is that why she…" Alex nodded.

"I'm…"

"No, it's okay, I'll go."

"I think you should stay." Dean took a step towards her. Alex was emotionless. There were no tears in her eyes and he could tell that she really wasn't worried about her sister.

"Fine, I'll stay. Can you take me back to get my car?" Alex asked and Dean nodded. When Dean and Alex returned, Alex checked out a room for her. Dean returned to his room and allowed Alex to go to her room, which was right next door. This was going to be a long couple of days, not to mention the case they came for hasn't been solved yet. Tomorrow morning he and Sam would have to go interview the husband. The sooner they got this case down with the better.

* * *

Please review.

I make mistakes, I am not perfect, and I do not have a BETA.

If you have any suggestions, questions or concerns, PM me.

Till next chapters!

Lots of Love!

Dani.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own Annabelle and Alexandria Calabrese, and nothing else.

**A/N: **Thanks again to those who have added my story to your alerts! And those who review, you really make my day.

In other news, this chapter was supposed to be dedicated to my best friend, but since she doesn't review because she thinks she's too cool to review, I'm not giving it to her. But maybe, if she reviews for this chapter, I'll dedicate the next chapter to her… I guess we'll see.

Now on with the story…!

* * *

Annabelle woke up to an empty bed. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, all she knew is that her mid-section was in burning pain. She looked over on the night stand and saw a note, a glass of water, and two small blue pills. She reached out and grabbed the note. It was in Sam's hand writing. 'Went out to interview the husband and get more information on this case, do not do anything till we get back, Sam.' She read it over twice, studying Sam's handwriting before placing the note on the pillow. She got up slowly from the bed, an arm draped over her stomach. She got up slowly and walked over to one of her bags. She leaned down, wincing in pain as she did so and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels which was half way empty. She walked back over to the bed and grabbed the two little pills. She put them in her mouth and washed them down with some Jack Daniels.

"You are the only man I can depend on," Annabelle chuckled and drank some more before sitting down on the bed, although what she really wanted to do was shower. She sat back and lifted up her shirt and ran her hand over the covered wound. She suddenly had a flashback of William on top of her and licking her blood off of her. She cringed and held back her tears. She then remembered her sister saving her. Why did she have to come back into her life after six years, why couldn't she stay gone? Did she come back into her life to leave again?

_6 years ago_

_13-year-old Annabelle sat in the corner of the waiting room with her knees to her chest. She just witnessed her mother die in front of her eyes. The doctors tried to revive her but nothing. Annabelle cried silently to herself as she watched Bobby Singer and 19-year-old Alexandria arguing. 2 minutes later she watched her sister walk away, and Annabelle watched, not knowing that would be the last time she'd ever see her. Bobby walked back over to Annabelle and wrapped his arms around her. The last time Annabelle had seen Bobby was when she was 10, but she always managed to speak to him on the phone, so they were close. Annabelle loved Bobby like another father and Bobby loved her like the daughter he never had._

_"You're going to come live with me for a while, okay Annie." Annabelle didn't answer, she just nodded. Annabelle didn't speak for a whole month, she didn't just lose her parents, she lost her older sister as well. Her sister was the only other person she could trust and talk to, and now she had no one, no one but Bobby._

Annabelle's eyes snapped open when she heard the door open, she glanced at the clock at it was almost 2 in the afternoon. She watched Sam walk in followed by Dean and someone who she didn't want to see, Alexandria. Annabelle locked eyes with her, but Annabelle quickly looked away and began to get up from the bed. Sam walked over to her and put a hand on her arm trying to help her up.

"Don't touch me," she said angrily getting up from the bed, she didn't want to be in the same room as the person who abandoned her, who left her wondering for so many years.

"See I told you I should have never come," Alexandria muttered to Dean, watching as her younger sister walked towards the bathroom to try and get away from her.

"Anna's your sister, you need her just like she needs you, so go talk to her and fix this, family is all you have," Dean told her and pushed her forward. Alexandria bit her lip and walked towards Annabelle.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Alexandria spoke and Annabelle stopped but didn't turn around.

"You're sorry?" Annabelle gave a small chuckle before continuing. "I was 13, and I was scared! My parents just died, I needed you and you left without saying a word to me. As far as I'm concerned… you died that night too," Annabelle explained and continued walking towards the bathroom.

"I had to. I had to leave. I had to protect my baby sister…" This time Annabelle stopped and spun around to face her sister who was now standing a couple of feet away from her.

"Protect me by leaving?" Annabelle snarled.

"I thought if I left the demons would come after me and leave you alone. You have to understand, I only left to protect you, and to avenge mom and dad's death… to kill those demons before they could kill me, or you." Alexandria told her.

"Well you thought wrong. I needed you and you left!-"

"You had Bobby, I knew he would protect you."

"I needed my sister, I needed you!" Annabelle exclaimed walking closer to her sister clenching her fist in her sides. Sam and Dean had never seen Annabelle this angry, she rarely ever showed emotion, and she was good at keeping everything bottled up. But lately she's been slipping; Sam and Dean have been able to read her like an open book. Like now, they both knew she was hurt and pissed, heck even Alexandria knew that.

"I'm sorry Annie, I know I've been a selfish bitch, but I only did it to protect you. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Annabelle said and wrapped her arms around Alexandria. She would never admit how much she missed her and how every time a doorbell rang she wished it was her sister coming through the door. Annabelle released Alexandria and wiped the few fallen tears from her face.

"You're not forgiven just yet…" Annabelle told her and walked back to the bed. She let her off easy, but it was her sister, she needed her.

"See that wasn't that hard." Dean whispered to Alexandria.

"Harder than you think actually." Alexandria replied. "I'm going to go back to my room to take a shower…" she winked at Dean and walked out of the room. Dean didn't think twice to follow. Annabelle and Sam shook their heads.

"Please hand me some ear muffs, this is not something I want to hear." Annabelle said aloud laying back down on the bed. "So what are we dealing with?" Annabelle asked trying to make conversation with Sam. They weren't exactly on good terms yet, although she wasn't sure if Sam was mad any more. She'd hoped not because she didn't want to argue anymore.

"Witches, a coven to be more exact." Sam replied grabbing his laptop and sitting on the other side of the bed. "By the way, you are not leaving my sight ever again."

"Sam, you are not my dad, nor my boyfriend, so I think I am entitled to do whatever I want."

"Not unless we change that."

"Change what?" Annabelle asked shocked.

"Me not being your boyfriend…" the words lingered in the air and repeated themselves in Annabelle's brain. She'd always imagined this day, although she never thought it would come true.

"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Annabelle pulled away with a smirk.

"Now what makes you think I want you to be my boyfriend?" Annabelle asked with a smile. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well for one, you're always trying to get in my pants… two-" This time it was Annabelle who kissed him. Sam cupped her cheek with his large hand and pulled her closer. Annabelle leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. She had a real boyfriend, for the first time in her life.

**xxxxx**

Dean walked out of the room and in to Alexandria's room. He watched as she removed her shirt and tossed it across the room then her jeans. She turned around and smiled at Dean. Dean couldn't help but think how beautiful her smile was. Dean stared at her. Her body was similar to Annabelle's, same curves, big breast. The two were definitely related, body wise. They had similar features and different colored hair, but the exact same blue-green eyes. Dean walked towards her removing his shirt as he did so; he tossed it aside and reached for his belt. He stopped when he saw Alexandria raise her hand and the shirt fly over to her.

"You fucking cheater!" Dean yelled and Alexandria smirked. That's how she was making those shots, and why he lost. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered to himself with a smile, shaking his head. Alex smiled and walked towards him. She kissed him and placed her hands on his belt, undoing it as their tongues fought for dominance. She continued to push him back until his back hit the door. She got his belt off and started working on pushing down his jeans and boxer. She broke the kiss and got down on her knees in front of him. She smirked up at him then at his large manhood that was standing at attention. She blew lightly over the head and then lightly swept her tongue across it. Dean let out a frustrated grunt and she smiled again.

"Not only are you a cheater, but you're a tease as well." Dean said looking down at her. She flicked her tongue over him again before taking him fully into her mouth. She began bobbing her head back and forth on him and Dean groaned holding her light brown hair back. The grip on her hair increased as she increased her speed and started switching between using her mouth, hand and both. Alexandria hummed in pleasure as she sucked him off.

"Oh baby," Dean almost yelled. Alexandria pulled back with a 'pop' sound and smirked up at him before wiping the edges of her lips with her tongue and getting up.

"God you're gorgeous." Dean acknowledged. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth and began walking her to the other side of the room. Once her back hit the wall Dean smirked. "Don't move," Dean told her and walked over to his discarded jeans to grab a condom. Once it was placed on his shaft he walked back over to Alex who was against the wall touching herself with a smile. Dean didn't think it was possible to get anymore harder than he was right now. He bit his lip and walked back to her. He stood in front her and kissed her before gripping one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. He placed himself between her folds and pressed into her before grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around him. He pushed her hard into the wall, pumping himself in and out. Alexandra moaned loudly into his ear and that just drove him even wilder. He picked up the pace slamming her hard again the wall not caring if his brother and Annabelle were on the other side.

"Don't stop please!" Alexandria moaned arching her back off the wall. Dean held her tightly and took her off the wall and down to the bed that was right next to them and unfortunate for Sam and Annabelle against the same wall they were just fucking against. Dean moved Alexandria's legs from his hips to his shoulders as he drove into her faster.

"Hnngg Dean!" Alexandria yelled feeling spasms in her lower region. She was almost there. "I'm-" she didn't even get to finish. She gripped the sheets as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started," Dean told her with the infamous Winchester smirk.

"I'm looking forward to everything you got, remember you still owe me $550, you better make my night worth it."

"Oh I plan to."

**xxxxx**

_In the next room…_

Annabelle grabbed her pillows and stuffed her face in them trying to block out the sounds of what was going on next door. 'At least someone's getting laid.' Annabelle thought. She groaned and looked over at Sam who was typing away on his laptop. "Oh Dean!" Annabelle heard her sister yell out.

"How can you just sit there and listen to this?" Annabelle called out.

"I learned to block it out."

"How?" Annabelle questioned switching on the TV; she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. She put it all the way up and started flipping through the channels. She looked over at Sam who was typing away on his laptop, doing lord knows what nerds do. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the laptop. She closed the screen and placed it on the night stand next to her. Sam was stunned. He started at her as she snuggled up to his side.

"Just spend time with your girlfriend." Sam smiled.

"I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

**YAY! The Calabrese sisters have made up. Next chapter will continue with the hunt of the witches…I'm still debating whether to add Ruby into this chapter, actually in to my whole story… I hate her, but she'll probably make things fun. Hmm, we'll see. Btw, sorry for the short-ish chapter.**

**Review please!**

**It just takes 15 seconds… but it will make me smile all day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, except Anna and Alex.

**A/N:** Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Thanks for your alerts and favorites; you don't know what they mean to me.

* * *

Annabelle fell asleep half way through 'Bride Wars'. Sam was never interested in the movie; instead he spent the hour staring at Annabelle who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face and stared at the angelic teen. He smiled to himself; never in a million years would he have thought he'd find a girl like Annabelle. Never would he have thought he'd get over Jess or fall in love with…wait he was in love with Annabelle? The thought suddenly scared him. He didn't want to fall in love with anyone only to have them die in the end. Annabelle snuggled closer to Sam, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Sam kissed her forehead and then starred up at the ceiling. Deep down he knew he loved her, but was he really in love with her? Could he really love a seventeen year old, his best friend, another hunter? It was a tempting thought, a thought that would have to be pushed into the back of his mind because right now, he had to take care of Dean. His year was almost up and he had dug up nothing, he wasn't even close to finding a way to stop him. He looked at Annabelle and sighed. Annabelle could apparently kill Lilith, but would he risk her life to save his older brother? No, he couldn't. He would just have to keep looking. It was up to him to save his brother and his girlfriend.

"Don't stop Dean! Don't stop!"

"Jesus, won't those two give up," Annabelle groaned and covered her head with the covers. Sam chuckled and pulled the covers off of her. There was a knock on the door and Annabelle looked at Sam. "Who do you think it is?" Annabelle mouthed knowing it couldn't be Dean or her sister since they were still next door doing lord knows what. Sam shrugged and got up from the bed. He reached for his gun and walked cautiously towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and his eyes widen. He opened the door and was shoved in by a blonde.

"Ruby?"

"Sam, listen to me, there's no time." Ruby started crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced over at Annabelle then rolled her eyes and looked back to Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"You have to get out of this town." Annabelle removed the rest of the covers from her body and slowly stood up.

"And may I ask why? We can take care of a couple of witches," Annabelle told her.

"I'm not talking about witches. Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve." She looked at Annabelle, more like glaring.

"Demons? They get their powers from demons," Annabelle said looking at Sam and touching her stomach slightly where her stab wound was.

"Yeah, and there's one here, now. There were two…anyways, they know you're in town and they'll be coming for her. Sam this is way more that you can handle."

"Her has a name and it's Annabelle. And we don't need your help, so you can get your skank ass out of here, Ruby was it?" Ruby smirked and turned to face her. Her eyes flashed black and Annabelle jumped back slightly. So this was THE Ruby, the chick that Dean hated and Sam trusted for some strange reason. She'd never met her in person, only heard of her from Dean. Sam never even had the decency to tell her about this whore.

"Put a leash on your girlfriend Sam if you want to keep her."

"Both of you just chill out," Sam said.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth, now do what you want with it," Ruby said and then disappeared. Sam ran a hand through his hair and then faced Annabelle who was obviously pissed off.

"Please don't tell Dean about this."

"Don't tell him about your demon whore? Sure, why not?" Annabelle yelled stomping out of the room. She walked over to the door next door and banged on it loudly.

"Get the fuck off each other, we have to go!" Annabelle yelled and walked back to the room. She was upset, okay more than upset, pissed. She entered the room again and saw Sam already packing the bags. She walked over to hers and bend over to pick them up but winced. Goddam stitches.

"I got them…" Sam said and picked up the bags for her. He took all the bags out the car, including Dean's and went to check out. On his way back he banged on the door again. Dean opened the door, his jeans hanging low on his hips.

"We have to go."

"What happened?" Alexandria asked from behind Dean as she pulled on some shorts.

"I'll explain later, for now we got to move." Alexandria nodded and finished getting dressed. Sam and Annabelle waited in the car. Finally, 5 minutes later, Dean and Alexandria walked out of the room. Alexandria walked over to her car and dumped her things in the back. Dean walked over to the impala and started the car. Dean took off and Alexandria followed.

xxxxx

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled as they entered the room of a new motel room, almost forty five minutes from the old one, but closer to the potential coven of witches. They couldn't leave town until they dealt with the witches. Moving to a new motel seemed like the best thing to do. Apparently, Annabelle didn't keep her mouth shut and told Dean everything.

"What? What the hell was I thinking?"

"She's a demon. Period. All right? They want us dead, we want them dead." Dean shouted. Annabelle walked into the room and straight into the bathroom.

"Funny, I remember that demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead."

"Yeah well, she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along." Sam defended. Dean turned to face him. He was giving him the 'Yeah right' look. He knew his baby brother was defending this demon, he just didn't know why. How could he trust a demon?

"Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not she's useful?"

"She's useful? Where was her usefulness when Annabelle got kidnapped by a demon? I say we kill her before she kills us." Dean inquired.

"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?" Sam questioned.

"Whatever works," Dean said sitting down on the bed. He groaned loudly and placed a hand on his stomach. He knew something wasn't right; he had a pain in his stomach that wasn't normal.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't know." Dean said hunching over. "Ow! Sam, something's wrong."

"What?"

"Feels like a bunch of knives inside of me."

"Dean?" At the same time something fell in the bathroom and Sam heard Annabelle call out his name.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered holding his mid-section. "The coven man, it's got to be the coven. Unh." Annabelle opened the bathroom door and collapsed next to the bed holding her stomach as well.

"What's. Going. On? I can't. Breathe." Annabelle questioned in pain.

"Don't worry you guys." Sam said and got up and started looking for the hex bag. He tried to block out the painful yells of his brother and girlfriend in the room. Sam continued to look as quickly as he can, throwing stuff and tearing stuff apart. Dean fell on his knees next to Annabelle as they both started coughing up blood.

"Dean, I can't find it!" Sam yelled tossing all the covers to the ground. He opened Dean's bag and grabbed the colt. He looked at Dean and Annabelle and ran out of the room.

"Sam! Unhh!" Dean moaned looking over to the door. Sam opened the door to find Alexandria about to knock.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Stay with them." Was all Sam said before running off. He started the impala and drove off. He drove as fast as he could to the Van Allen's household.

xxxxx

Alexandria watched as Sam ran off and turned to see Dean and Annabelle on the ground coughing up blood. She ran over to Annabelle and kneeled beside her. Suddenly the door flew open and a tall blonde stood there. Dean looked over to her and tried to get up but failed.

"You wanna kill me? Well get in line bitch." She didn't say anything she just walked over to him and grabbed him. She tossed him on the bed and gripped his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alexandria yelled.

"Shut up and give her this." Ruby said and tossed her a container. She turned back to Dean and poured the black liquid into his mouth. Alexandria looked at the container of black liquid and hesitated. Then she watched as the girl poured into Dean's mouth.

"Do it! Now, or she will die!" Ruby yelled and Alexandria didn't hesitate to open the container and pour it into Annabelle's bloodstained mouth. Dean felt the pain stop and he sat up. He looked at Ruby and then down at Annabelle to see if she was okay.

"I'm so getting tired of seeing this bitch." Annabelle muttered wiping her mouth. She felt a lot better now, although her mid-section was burning because of her stitches.

"You're welcome." Ruby said tossing Dean his gun.

"You saved our lives." Dean suggested.

"Don't mention it."

"What was that stuff?-" Annabelle asked getting up from the floor with Alexandria's help.

"God it tasted like ass." Dean finished. Annabelle nodded in agreement.

"It's called witch craft, short bus." Ruby said before walking out of the room.

xxxxx

"Okay. Maybe it's not you." Sam said pointing the gun at Elizabeth then moving it down to Renee. "Or you." Then he moved it down to Tammi. "Maybe it's you."

"I don't know what he's talking about. What are you talking about?" Tammi cried holding her hand up in defense.

"All of you, everyone in your little coven, you've all had runs of good fortune, newsworthy good fortune. Except for you Tammi, now tell me why is that? You didn't want anything for yourself? Or is it because you're getting what you wanted? Like these women's souls." Sam concluded holding the gun in her direction. Renee and Elizabeth turned to look at Tammi, both surprised.

"I can't. I'm not—I told you." Her face suddenly changes and she sighs as her eyes turn black.

"Nice dick work, Magnum."

"Let my brother and girlfriend go."

"What's wrong? Couldn't find the hex bags? Sorry sweetheart but your brother and girlfriends lungs should be all over the floor right now. " Tammi replied with a smirk. Sam shot the gun, but it was stopped by Tammi who simply held her hand up. The bullet fell to the ground and Renee and Elizabeth gasped.

"You're in a lot of trouble Sam." Tammi said then send Sam flying to the nearest wall.

"Look you got me now let the girl go."

"Wait your turn young man." Tammi told Sam and turned back to Elizabeth. She began explaining herself to Elizabeth who was in denial about the whole situation.

"Comments? Questions? Now this is where you come in Sammy." Elizabeth explained walking away from Elizabeth to Sam. She chuckled. "Sammy Winchester, wow. Right here in our own little town. You know, my friends and I have been looking for your little whores…and well you of course."

"Why? Oh, right, because I'm supposed to lead some piss-poor demon army."

"No, not at all. You're not our messiah. We don't believe in you. But there's a new leader rising in the West, a real leader. That's the horse to bet on Sam. The one who's going to tear this world apart." She paused and glanced at Elizabeth before turning back to Sam. "Thing is, this demon…doesn't like you very much, your little girlfriend or her sister. She doesn't want any competition or anyone to hold her back. So she suggests taking you all out of the picture, especially those little half angels whore's that way she has nothing to worry about." Tammi finished off and held her hand up again. Sam groaned as he moved further up the wall. "Don't take it personal, it's a PR thing. So bye-bye." The walls begin cracking and Sam breath was caught in his throat. The only thing he was thinking about is his brother and Annabelle and how he wouldn't be able to save them, but then the door flew open and Dean stood there with his gun, before being thrown against the couch. Ruby walked in next and he prayed she'd save them.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alexandria asked. She watched as Dean left to go after his brother. He suggested she'd stay here with Annabelle and make sure she was okay. Alexandria protested but then decided to stay to help her sister. After cleaning her up a bit she helped her on the bed. This was probably the kindest she'd ever been to anyone. Ever since she'd left, she had become a cold person. She just wanted to save her sister and find the demons that killed her parents to get her revenge. There was nothing else that was important, no one else that she needed. Over the past six years she'd grown to be a bitch, a careless bitch that only wanted revenge. She didn't love anyone but her sister, her absent sister who she didn't have contact with for 6 years. Was it normal for a half angel to be such cold-hearted? Possibly, seeing that she really only had Angel blood in her, she wasn't actually an Angel, not completely anyways because her parents were both fallen Angels, cut off from the power of heaven. But why is there a bounty for Annabelle and not her? Wasn't she the one with the power, the one that could pull demons and kill them? Why was her sister so special? She had to find out, she still had to protect her sister, because that was the promise she made to her parents.

"I'm fine Alex…thanks. I really just want to rest." Annabelle explained. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep until Sam came back and she knew him and Dean were safe.

"Annie, I have something to tell you, well more like show you..." Alexandria trailed off and looked at the ground. Would her sister freak out? Annabelle looked from the door to Alexandria. She watched as her sister lifted her hand and the remote floated over to her. Annabelle looked at her sister with her mouth opened slightly.

"What the…"

"Started when I was sixteen…I've been able to control it and do more with it-"

"And you never told me? What else can you do?" Annabelle asked remembering what she did to William. Alexandria swallowed and wasn't sure if she should tell her she could pull demons. How could she tell Annabelle? She didn't even tell her parents. She just kept it to herself for all those years. She never even started using it until she started hunting on her own.

"I never told anyone. I was too scared to…I can also pull demons from their hosts and kill them." Annabelle sighed and tried to take the new information in. First she found out that there was a bounty out of her because she was half demon and now her sister could move objects and pull demons. She still didn't understand why there wasn't a bounty for her sister's head; she could move objects and pull friggin' demons! She couldn't do anything! Besides get mood swings and emotional. What was so special about her that demons wanted her dead?

* * *

So what's so special about Annabelle? What's her power...if she has any?

I didn't want to end it here, but I wanted to give you guys an update so here it is. I'm heading out to my softball game, so leave me some reviews for me to read (:

And check out my profile for character pictures and banners.

Except an update of 'Just another soulless husband' hopefully by tonight.

Lots of Love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Still, nada.

**A/N:** GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! Writer's blocks been kicking my ass. I've never had writers block this bad before. So I'm sorry. Writer's block is not the only thing to blame, I have been super busy. But I am trying, because I know how it feels to be reading a good story and never get an update. So I will try to post a new chapter a week, maybe more frequently if I get reviews, because they are motivation!

Doesn't directly continue from last chapter, but we all know what happened right? They save the day and blah blah. Thank you for all you reviews, they encourage me. Thank you. Enjoy. Please review. Expect chapters out more frequently, hopefully, I am going to use Tuesdays, when I am at work from 9-5 to write a chapter! (; I'll be working on "Just Another Soulless Husband" tonight! (: And "Us, Them and the Apocalypse" has been put on hold.

* * *

**January 28, 2008**

**11:14AM**

"Hey Sam, I think my stitches are ready to come off!" Annabelle yelled from the bathroom. It had only been a couple of weeks, but she was tired of them and was hoping it was time to take them off. She stood in her underwear and probed at her stitches in front of the mirror. Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and bent down to look at her stitches.

"You're right. You're all healed." Annabelle smiled and watched as Sam grabbed scissors and began to cut and remove the stitches. Annabelle giggled, it was a little ticklish, the feeling of dental floss sliding under your skin.

"All done." Sam said and placed a kiss on the remaining scar. Annabelle smirked. Sam stood in front of her and leaned down to kiss her lips. Annabelle's hands cupped his neck. She pulled away slightly and then leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"My birthday's next month and you know what I want?" Annabelle asked with a smirk. Since when was she this horny? "For you to bang me senseless against the wall, on a desk, on the bed, on the floor and even in Dean's car." Annabelle finished. Sam felt his jeans tighten just a little and he groaned before kissing her lips again. Annabelle broke the kiss and grabbed her tank top and shorts and walked out of the bathroom and into the room where Alexandria and Dean were making out on the couch.

"You guys are still at it? Jeez, don't you two ever take a break." Annabelle asked putting on her shorts, her tank top following.

"Aw are you getting jealous sweetheart, Sammy not showing you any loving?" Alex taunted. Annabelle smirked and looked at her sister.

"If you ask me, I think I got the better brother, tall, handsome, amazing kisser, long, thick-"

"That's just gross Anna!" Dean shouted out as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"I was going to say _hair_ perv."

"Sureee you were…" Alexandria smirked wiping her bottom lip. For the past couple of weeks they've been all sharing a room. Dean and Alex weren't in a relationship, not even close; they just liked to sleep around together, friends with benefits more or less. Sam and Anna were finally in an honest boyfriend and girlfriend relationship and everyone knew about their relationship, well everyone but Bobby. Sam was still worried, since all his past relationships ended up with his girlfriend's dying. He didn't want to see Annabelle die or get hurt in any way, but he couldn't deny his heart either, he was trying to be happy because that's what Dean wanted and it's also what he wanted, but it was hard, especially since all he wanted to do was get his brother out of his deal. A phone rang in the room.

"Not mine." Dean said and Alexandria shook her head. Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Sam, you have about a 5 demons on your ass and they're after your little slut. Where are you?"

"We just finished up another case in Bloomington, Illinois."

"'Meet me back at Bobby's… if you want your girlfriend to live." With that she hung up. Sam looked at the rest of the people in the room and then looked at Annabelle. She was going to be pissed, she hated Ruby.

"Ruby wants us to meet her at Bobby's." Sam announced

"Ruby wants us to meet her at Bobby's? What are you her puppy now? Whatever she says you do?" Annabelle asked. She was beginning to get real annoyed at this bitch. Okay, more jealous than mad, but she definitely disliked the demon bitch. Sam didn't know what to say, should he explain to Annabelle that demons were after her and that he was just trying to save her.

"She's says they're demons on our trail, coming after you."

"Since when are we afraid of demons Sam? You sure you just don't want to run off with the tramp?" Annabelle asked. She felt her body getting hotter, and not in a fever-ish way.

"Why would I want to run away with her?"

"Because you trust her so damn much! She tells you to jump you, you ask how high."

"I'm trying to protect you." Sam yelled back. Alexandria and Dean watched from the couch. Alex's body felt a little different for a minute, she felt that something was going to happen. She stood up from the couch and looked at her sister, who had her fists balled up next to her body. They were slightly glowing red, almost pink.

"Annie…"

"Not now Alex!" Annabelle said turning back to Sam. Dean noticed and stood up from the couch.

"Anna I think you need to relax." Dean tried.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm tired of you all, just leave me alone." She opened her hands and fire shot out of them. Her eyes widen and she looked at her lite up hands. She yelled and ran to the bathroom. The water stopped the flames but when she pulled them out from under the water they returned. She panicked and left them under the water. Sam ran into the bathroom after her, along with Alex and Dean.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Little sister, I think you've developed your gift." Alexandria smiled.

"This isn't a gift! This is a curse," Annabelle yelled.

"I think it was triggered by your anger." Sam concluded.

"Try to calm down." Alex told her walking over to her sister and patting her shoulder. Annabelle took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax even though her mind was telling her to kick Sam's ass. She felt warm where her sister touched her; it was different nothing she's ever felt before. She closed her eyes and pulled her hands from the water, no flames. She opened her eyes and quickly examined her hands. No burn marks, no scars nothing, the fire didn't do anything to her skin. Annabelle looked up at the trio with her in the small bathroom.

"Remind me not to get you angry." Dean noted breaking the tension in the room. Anna didn't smile; she just glared at Sam before dropping her gaze to the floor and walking out.

"So what are we going to do?" Alexandria asked.

"We're going to Sioux Falls to meet Ru-"

"No! I do not trust her, I am not going to…"

"There are bunch of demons on our ass and she can help us. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe." Annabelle yelled and flashed her flaming hands like she could control it, but in reality she was scared shitless. This time the fire rose to her elbows and she tried not to freak out. Hey eyes were widened and deep inside she was scared of what was happening to her, but she tried not to show it, just like she never showed any real emotion.

"Whoa there Pyromaniac, calm it down," Dean said. Annabelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes and the flames slowly ceased. How could this be an angelic gift? A couple of minutes passed by, Sam was pacing, Alex was sitting on the couch chewing her nails, Anna was organizing things and Dean was sitting next to Alex watching the television debating whether or not they should get a move on and head to Bobby's or just head somewhere else.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Alex asked looking at the trio. "Because we can't stay here for much longer." Annabelle continued packing and organizing her things not saying a word to anyone. Suddenly the motel door flew open and two demons stood there; a tall male and a blonde female. The demons smirked, their eyes flashing black. They rushed in and lifted their hands tossing everyone but Annabelle into the wall. The female smirked and walked up to Annabelle. She brushed her hair back and licked her lips.

"You sure are a cute one," she said running her nose against her face, taking in her scent. She gripped her face with one hand and brought her lips to her own. Annabelle pulled away in disgust and spit in her face. Everyone in the room winced when the demon backhanded her across the face, cutting her cheek with the ring she was wearing. Alex struggled against the invisible restrains. She wasn't able to do anything as long as she was being held up by the higher level demon. Annabelle glared at her, she could move but she didn't. Annabelle felt her hands becoming hotter and soon her arms were engulfed in fire.

The demon stepped back and Annabelle stepped forward wrapping her hand around her neck. The demons eyes opened wide and she smoked out of her meat, leaving a burn on the humans flesh. Annabelle smirked her eyes growing darker and she walked over to the other demon that was holding the other three hunters against the wall. The demon looked at her then the other three hunters before smoking out of his meat as well. Annabelle was shocked, the power growing in her felt amazing. This was an entire new feeling. Annabelle closed her eyes and the flames stopped and her eyes went back to their normal light green.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked. Annabelle didn't reply she just grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Alex watched her before grabbing her own belongings and walking out of the room after her sister. She walked over to her car and put her thing and Annabelle's things in her trunk.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Sure, let me call my sister that didn't abandon me." Annabelle replied sarcastically. Alexandria rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. She didn't want to argue. She just wanted to leave before more demons showed up. Sam and Dean exited the room two minutes later with their things. Sam sat in the car and Dean walked over to Alex's car.

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"Well we're about a half day away from Bobby's so I say we drive half way and stop another motel, we just need to get the heck out of here and make sure were not followed," Alex replied. Dean nods and looks over at Anna in the passenger seat before returning to his car.

7 hours, 2 Coffee's, 2 Monster and A Half A Bottle of Tequila Later

Dean pulled over to a new looking motel, it was the only they've come across in the past 50 miles, so he decided to pull over. He wasn't really tired and could probably continue driving the remaining 4 hours, but he was sure Alex couldn't. Alex pulled up right behind him and parked next to him. She looked over at Dean and locked eyes with him, then looked over at Annabelle who was passed out in the driver's seat with a half bottle of tequila griped firmly in her hand.

"Sam, go get a room," Dean told Sam as he exited the car and walked over to Alex's car. He approached the passenger side and slowly opened the door. Alex unbuckled her sister's seat belt and then hers and finally exited the car. Dean grabbed the bottle of tequila from Annabelle's hand and passed it over to Alex who had the top. He slowly picked her up and Alex closed the door. Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. He started walking towards the office when he saw Sam.

"Room 12," he announced holding up the key. Dean nodded and looked for the door with the number 12 on it. Sam found the room first and opened it letting Dean in first so he can lay Annabelle down on a bed. Everyone went straight to bed. Alex took the couch, Dean his designated bed closest to the door and Sam snuggled up next to Anna on the bed. Annabelle woke up around 6am with a pain in her stomach and her headache. He face found the floor before her feet did, but she quickly recovered and found her way to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet emptying out everything from a couple of hours ago. Someone came up behind her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. Everything in her stomach was in the toilet and she was now dry heaving. Tears falling down her face, she looked a mess.

"Better?" Anna heard Sam's husky voice behind her. Someone handed her a cold bottle of water and she looked up and accepted it. She sipped some of it and then spit it out rinsing out her mouth a couple of times, before finally drinking about half it.

"Not really," she finally replied leaning her head on the toilet. Sam gave her a small chuckle and leaned down to pick her up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on her chest. Sam walked them back to the bed they were sharing and laid her down. He crawled in beside her and pulled the covers over them. She snuggled in to his side and instantly fell asleep. Morning came, and Annabelle woke up to an empty bed. Dean was on his bed cleaning his guns, and Alex was at the table looking through a newspaper, her laptop also beside her. She yawned and stood up from the bed.

"Well look who's up, morning sleeping beauty," Dean mocked with a smile, but didn't look at her. Anna flipped him the bird before walking in to the bathroom. She heard a phone ring in the other room, and then she heard Dean pick it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Sniderson…What?" Annabelle heard the change in his voice when he said "what". He grabbed the rag and quickly wiped her face and hands and exited the bathroom. "Where?" Dean glanced at Annabelle a worried look spread across his face. Annabelle felt her heart sink. Was it Sam? Was it Bobby? Annabelle grabbed on to his sleeve and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She watched as Dean hung up the phone and then turned to look at her.

"What? What is it?" Annabelle asked worried.

"It's Bobby, he's uh in a coma, maid found him in his motel room."

"We have to go now," Annabelle said and began packing their things. Sam walked in a couple of minutes later with a white bag and a tray with four coffees.

"We're taking it to go Sammy. Bobby's in the hospital," Dean explained grabbing his duffle bag and weapons. He walked out with Alex and Anna right behind him. He noticed that the room was now empty and guessed that Anna packed his things as well. He turned around and walked back out to where his brother, girlfriend and Alex where waiting. Dean sat in his beloved impala, Alex and Anna sat in her car, and Anna was in the driver's seat. This meant that whatever happened to Bobby was bad, because Anna only wanted to drive when there was something wrong, because driving kept her mind off the matter and kept her distracted. He walked over to Alex's car and handed them the sandwiches and their coffees.

"It's going to be okay Annie," Sam whispered bending down awkwardly to peck her lips. 3 hours flew by. They made it to Sioux Falls faster than anticipated, because Annabelle sped the entire way. After parking their cars, the four of them walked in to the hospital not knowing what to expect. Annabelle's hands were shaking and no matter how hard she tried not to break down. Bobby was like her father; he took her in and looked after her; he taught her how to hunt. The drive calmed her down a bit, but she knew if she saw Bobby hooked up to all these machines and laying down on a bed all fragile, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that. She watched as the trio walked into the room, she stood behind and just looked at the door for a second before Sam walked back out.

"What's wrong?" he asked in an audible whisper.

"Nothing…" she replied and then turned around to walk towards the lady behind the front desk.

"Hi, can I talk to the doctor that is attending to Bobby Singer?"

"And you are?" the blonde asked.

"His daughter." The blonde nodded and picked up the phone. "Thanks." Minutes later a short brunette male in a long white coat walked up to her and Sam.

"Good evening, are you here for Bobby Singer?" They both nodded and the doctor looked down at his chart with a sigh. "We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy…"

"Except he's comatose," Sam cut off. The doctor looked at the taller man before continuing. "You're his daughter correct? Is there anything we should know, any illnesses?"

"No, he never gets sick, never even catches a cold," Annabelle explained.

"Doctor is there anything you can do?" Sam asked taking hold on Annabelle's shaking hand.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up. Sam looked down at Annabelle then back at the doctor. "Thank you doctor."

"I can't be in here… I thought I could do it…" Annabelle started, her breathing becoming erratic. She ran for the stairs and ran till she was out of the building.

"Anna wait!" Sam called off to her, but it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE! Till next time!


	12. Author's Note - Not a Chapter

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well!

Just wanted to let you know I am in the process of **re-writing/re-editing** BOTH stories, **Barely Legal** and **Just Another Soulless Husband**.

Also I am changing the title for **Just Another Soulless Husband** to **Don't Say You Love Me**. I'm on my Spring Break, and since I won't be doing anything, I will be working on my stories because I would really like to finish both of them, well all of them!

I re-read both stories and realized how poor my writing was.. In my opinion, my writing has improved so would like to show that.

There is **NOT** going to be a lot of changes, **BUT, **I suggest and hope that you will re-read.

Thanks everyone!

See you soon with a couple of new chapters, hopefully!


End file.
